Life On Berk
by XenoXx
Summary: The fighting was over, now their time was their own. A compilation of oneshot stories about Lars, Durga, the other riders and their dragons. Sequel to Master Your Destiny.
1. Story Explination

**Hello everybody, XenoX here. Unfortunately this is not an actual chapter it's just an explanation about what the Life of Berk series is. It is a bunch of oneshot stories to fill in the gap between the first and second initial stories.**

**I will be taking requests from people for story ideas and if someone gives me a good one I'll consider doing that as a story. The first chapter will be my own idea and so will some others, so some stories I will not be taking requests from.**

**Also all of my stories will be P.O.V stories. Every single one. So that's all I wanted to tell you.**

**See you all soon. XenoX out.**


	2. A New Home

**I told you guys I would see you soon, but this soon? Yep I'm getting right into this because there are things that I really want to get out there. So anyways, this first chapter's my own idea but next chapter I will be taking requests. So here it is, enjoy.**

* * *

A New Home

*The Cove*

Lars' P.O.V

I woke up and lazily opened my eyes. I looked around for Durga but I couldn't find her. I heard movement at the entrance of the cave we slept in; I turned my head and saw Durga at the entrance.

"**Good morning, my hero." **She said. I smiled.

"**Good morning lovely." **I replied, standing up. I walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Durga purred and blushed.

"**How touching." **A voice said. We looked to the entrance and saw Toothless.

"**Toothless, what are you doing here?" **Durga asked, **"Wait, how did you get here?"** Toothless showed us his tail, which had both black tail fins.

"**How did you do that?" **I asked shocked.

"**It's not real; it's just an auto tail that Hiccup made for me so I can fly on my own." **He explained.

"**Oh I see" **said Durga.

"**Come on, there's something we want you to see." **said Toothless. I mounted Durga and we took off.

* * *

*The Village*

We landed in the village where Hiccup was; I dismounted from Durga.

"Hello Lars, Durga." He greeted.

"Hey Hiccup." Replied Durga.

"Good morning." I said, "So what's this surprise?" I asked.

"Here it is." Said Hiccup, pointing to the house next to us. I was completely confused.

"This is our thank you gift for saving the village." Said Toothless. I then realised what they were talking about.

"So what you're saying is that this is our house?" I asked.

"Yep, it's the least we could do." Said Hiccup.

"I don't know what to say." Said Durga.

"Don't say anything, just walk in." Hiccup told us.

I pushed the door opened and walked inside, with Durga right behind me. In the main room was a fire pit, a table with two chairs on each end. Some stairs on the left led up to a different room.

"This is a lot like your house Hiccup." I said.

"I know." Said Hiccup, chuckling.

Durga and I went upstairs and saw a large slab of stone in the middle of the room. There was a big open window to the left. Hiccup and Toothless followed us.

"Ok, it practically is your house." I said. Hiccup laughed.

"Oh and this is for you Durga." Said Hiccup. We turned around and Hiccup was holding a blue light blue saddle in his arms. "We noticed that you didn't have one, so we made one for you." He said.

"Thank you Hiccup." Said Durga. Hiccup put the saddle on her and locked it in place.

"So what do you think?" asked Hiccup. Durga looked at it for a moment.

"It's great, thank you." She said. Hiccup reached for something on Toothless' back.

"And Lars, this is for you." He said before tossing me a black robe; I caught it with my right hand.

"A robe?" I asked, looking at it.

"Turn it around." Said Toothless. I turned it around and saw a blue, serpent like dragon curled up in its tail. "It's the Berk crest, there's one on Durga's saddle as well." Said Toothless. Durga and I looked at the crest on the saddle, I knew what this meant.

"You two are now official citizens of Berk." Said Hiccup. Durga and I looked at him in astonishment.

"Thank you, so much Hiccup." I said. I took of my jacket and put on the stone slab, I then put the robe on. It went down to my shins, but it fit perfectly. "Thanks you guys, this is great." I said.

"So then, when did you build this?" asked Durga.

"We spent all of last night building it." Said Hiccup.

"We're still tired." Said Toothless. Durga and I chuckled.

"Well, we won't keep you from you're rest, go on." I said.

"Thanks." Said Toothless. He then left without another word, leaving Hiccup behind.

"I better get some rest to, see you guys later." Said Hiccup, before leaving.

"See ya." Said Durga.

"Bye." I said. Hiccup and Toothless left the house, leaving me and Durga alone.

"So, our own house." Said Durga.

"It was really generous of them." I said, "We will make good use of this place." I said smiling.

* * *

**Only a short one this time, but the next one will be longer. So next story I will be taking requests on ideas for the next story, write a review or PM me to let me know about your story idea. See you all next time, XenoX out.**


	3. The Relic Of Darkness

**So since no one gave me an idea for this chapter I'm doing my own one. Sorry guys, it's just how it works. So anyway, I just came up with this on the spot so here you go. Oh, and also, the next chapter after this will be something I've planned for ages. So let's get on with it.**

* * *

The Relic of Darkness

*The Village*

Lars' P.O.V

It had been about a week after the battle with Voidna, and we had settled in our new home. Durga and I walked through the village going to see our friends. I was wearing my new robe that Hiccup got me.

"Lars, Durga!" yelled a voice. We turned left and saw Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly running at us.

"What's wrong?" I asked. They all stopped in front of us.

"We've found something just a few miles off of Berk, it may have something to do with you." Said Hiccup.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"A temple, inside there are markings on the walls that look like the same markings on your sword." He said. I looked at him, shocked, and summoned my weapon. I held it up and we looked at the markings going up and down the blade. "Yeah, they looked almost just like that." Said Hiccup.

"Show me." I demanded.

* * *

*The Ocean*

We had been flying for about five minutes and I was beginning to get impatient. I looked down at Durga, who I was riding at the time, and decided to speak with her.

"_I thought he said it was only a few miles away" _I thought to Durga.

"_Don't be so impatient, we'll be there soon." _She thought.

"_I'm not impatient, I'm just getting bored."_

"_You're still the same old Lars." _I smiled and pat neck, making her purr.

"That's it up ahead." Said Hiccup. I looked ahead and saw a large temple.

We flew towards it and landed at the front of the temple. There was a large doorway in front of us that a Bonenapper could walk through it.

"I don't like this." I said dismounting.

"Well it's either this or go back." Said Toothless. I thought for a moment.

"_If I leave now then I might regret it later, then again, I might regret it if I go in." _I thought to myself. I decided to go with my gut and head in. "Alright let's go." I said walking in. The others followed me.

Inside was an incredibly tall room with a bunch of carvings in the walls; some of pictures and some of ancient writing. There was also what appeared to be a circular stone resting on an altar. There were also a lot of vines all over the place. This must have been here for quite some time.

"**What is that?"** asked Toothless running to the altar, Stormfly followed him. Hiccup and Astrid went off to the right to look at some of the pictures carved into the rock, while Durga and I walked to the left to look at the writing.

"Wait, I know this language." I said.

"You do?" asked Durga. I started to read the writing.

"For you whom have found this forbidden temple, beware the Relic of Darkness. For whoever lay a finger on the Relic…" I said out loud.

"**Toothless don't touch it." **I heard Stormfly talking.

"**Don't worry, what's the worst that could happen?" **asked Toothless.

"shall be controlled by the everlasting Darkness." I finished reading. My eyes then widened in utter shock and realisation, "Toothless NO!" I yelled, running to him. But it was too late. Toothless had touched the Relic and activated it.

A stream of red and black energy erupted from the Relic and sent Stormfly and Toothless flying to the middle of the room, hitting the ground. Hiccup and Astrid realised what was going on and came to the middle as well.

"What's happening?!" asked Astrid.

"Toothless did you touch it?!" I asked. He looked at me and nodded. "Oh no." I said.

The Relic then started to float in the air, only before sending the same stream of energy straight into Toothless' chest.

"Toothless!" yelled Hiccup. The Relic then plunged itself into Toothless' chest, attaching itself to him. The energy then disappeared. Toothless' glow then appeared on his spines, head and in his mouth, only this time it started to change from blue to red.

"Get… away." Said Toothless. His eyes turned into slits and the green started to slowly turn red. "Get… away!" he shouted. "I can't… control it." He said, turning around to us.

"Everyone go. Durga and I will take care of him." I ordered. Everyone but me and Durga ran out. I summoned my weapon and prepared for battle. "Fight it Toothless, resist its control." I said.

"I… can't… It's… too… powerful." He said. Toothless then charged at us with glowing red claws, leaving a red trail behind them. He tried to attack us but we kept on dodging him; his entire body then radiated with a black and red aura, his mouth also started to emit the same dark energy. I kicked him away to the other side of the room.

He charged a red and black plasma blast in his mouth and fired it at us; it was headed straight for Durga. I jumped in the way and I took the hit for Durga, causing it to explode a bright red and sent both of us flying out the doorway.

Durga and I stopped just outside the entrance after flying out the doorway. Toothless emerged from the red smoke left behind from the blast and tried to hit me, but I dodged, causing him to fly of the edge and above the ocean; he started to fly by himself. My chest hurt like hell from the blast but I ignored the pain.

"Wait a minute, how is he flying?" asked Hiccup.

"He's being controlled by the Relic on his chest, it must be controlling his tail fin as well." I explained. "I'm going to have to destroy it somehow." I said. _"This is going to take a lot of power to do." _I thought to myself. I stood up straight and transformed into my Master Form. I looked over to Hiccup, Astrid and Stormfly. "Stay here." I told them, right before taking off with Durga.

Durga changed into her Dragonian Form and so did Toothless, still retaining the red glow and the Relic on his chest. _"Durga, focus all of your power on the Relic. If we destroy it then Toothless will be set free." _I thought o Durga.

"_Right."_ She thought back.

I used the power I got from Voidna to teleport behind Toothless. He wasn't expecting it and I kicked him in the back towards Durga. She then punched the Relic but it didn't break, the punch just sent him back a bit. I flew over and grabbed his tail, throwing him far away.

"I won't let this thing control my friend any longer." I said, furious. I charged up some plasma in my fist and it emitted a blue aura. I flew towards Toothless but teleported in front of him before I reached him, catching him of guard, and I plunged my plasma charged fist straight into the Relic, causing it to crack. I quickly brought my fist back away from it and the Relic shattered into pieces, falling into the ocean.

Toothless red glow then disappeared and his eyes became round again, the red turned into green as well. He closed his eyes and started to fall back; I teleported below him and caught him in my arms. I flew back to the temple and landed where the other were. I laid Toothless on his stomach and he reverted back to normal.

"Toothless!" yelled Hiccup. They all ran over to him.

"He's still alive, but he's hurt." I said, also reverting back to normal.

"Ungh" a grunt came from Toothless. "What… happened?" he asked getting up.

"It's ok, the Relic's been destroyed, you're safe now." I said.

"Thank you Lars." He said, "It controlled me, I could see it all happening but I couldn't stop myself; I'm sorry." He said with melancholy in his voice.

"It's ok, as long as you're not trying to kill us, you'll be fine." I said, chuckling. The others laughed a bit as well. Stormfly came over and hugged him.

"**I'm glad you're alright." **She said. Toothless looked surprised at first but then hugged her back.

I then remembered the pain in my chest, "Argh." I groaned, holding my chest. Toothless and Stormfly stopped hugging and looked at me in shock.

"Oh Lars, I'm so sorry about that." Said Toothless.

"Don't be, it was my fault. I was the one that shielded Durga from it." I said. Toothless looked at Durga with sorry eyes.

"I tried to kill you?" asked Toothless. Durga nodded. Toothless closed his eyes and drooped his head. "I'm sorry." He apologised.

"It's ok, you couldn't stop yourself." Said Durga. Toothless looked back up. "But I guess we're even now hey Lars?" she asked.

We all laughed for a bit before realising that it was sunset.

"We should get home." Said Hiccup. I nodded and mounted Durga, and then we all headed home. I looked back at the temple.

"_I just hope that the Relic is gone for good." _I thought. I turned back around and sighed, trying to think of the positive side. I just wanted to go back home.

* * *

**So there you have it folks another story and I think it was a good one. Next chapter I'll be doing something that I've planned for ages now, I've been waiting so long to do it. So see you all next time, XenoX out.**


	4. Big News

**I'm back peeps. I'm so excited to final write this chapter. I've been waiting, and waiting and waiting and now the time has finally come. I just hope that no one will kill me for it. Lol. And also, I forgot to mention that the Life On Berk series takes place over fifteen years. You'll understand why soon enough. Now on with the story.**

* * *

It had been about five months since the battle with Voidna and things were better than ever. Really, I had something amazing to tell the gang, but I'll get to that later. I was about to leave the house with Durga when suddenly.

"**Wait, Lars." **Said Durga.

"**What's wrong?" **I asked.

"**What if they get angry at us?" **she asked.

"**Don't worry; I'm sure they'll understand." **I reassured her.

"**Thanks Lars."** She said.

We left the house and I teleported us to the Academy. I had told everyone to meet us there, including the dragons. As we arrived we saw to whole gang there.

"Oh good, you're all here." I said, "Now we can get straight to the point."

"We have an announcement to make everyone." Said Durga.

"We've been meaning to tell you guys for a while now," I said, "we just didn't know how to put it." I finished. Everyone looked very curious.

"Well, now… the thing is… Well… um…" Durga hesitated.

"It's ok Durga; tell them, it'll be fine." I said. Durga stepped forward.

"Everyone, I'm pregnant." She stated. Everyone cheered and rushed over to Durga to congratulate her.

"I'm so happy for you Durga." Said Toothless.

"So, who's the father?" asked Astrid. Durga turned her head around to look at me. I felt my cheeks heat up and I turned away in embarrassment, while rubbing the back of my head. When I looked back everyone was staring at me with shocked expressions.

"Oh don't look so surprised you all knew that this was going to happen eventually." I said annoyed. I walked over to Durga and put my arm around her. As much as I could anyway.

"I had a hunch." Said Toothless. Everyone looked at him. "Well, they've been best friends for twenty five years; I mean what would you expect?" He asked.

"Makes sense." Said Hiccup.

"Thank you Hiccup for understanding." Said Durga. Hiccup smiled at her.

"You should have seen her when she was in heat. She can be very seductive." I explained. Durga blushed and turned her head away. "Come on Durga, where's the enthusiasm?" I asked smiling.

"Please stop." Said Ruffnut. I felt something on my neck. I turned my head and saw Durga's tail brushing against my neck lovingly. "Please." Ruffnut said again. Durga stopped.

"Sorry." I said.

I overheard Toothless and Stormfly whispering to each other, so I decided to listen in.

"**So now that they're having babies, do you think that maybe we should tell them?" **Stormfly asked. My eyes widened, I knew what this was.

"**We'll talk about this later Stormfly." **Said Toothless. He noticed me looking at them and growled slightly.

"_**Don't worry, I promise that I won't tell anyone at all." **_I thought to Toothless.

"_**You better not."**_ He thought.

"So wait, this is classed as bestiality then isn't it?" asked Fishlegs.

"Does it count even though I'm half dragon?" I asked.

"I thought you were adopted by dragons." Said Hiccup.

"I was, but one of my ancestors was a Night Fury, so technically I'm half dragon." I explained.

"Well… I guess it's ok then." Said Astrid.

"So what will you name it or them?" asked Hiccup.

"Well we've both thought long and hard on it." I started.

"And we've finally decided." Said Durga.

"If it's a boy, we're going to name him Yun." I said.

"And if it's a girl, her name will be Cammy. But if they're one boy, one girl, well it's obvious." Durga said.

"I can't wait for the moment when they hatch." I said. I was going to have to wait a long time, but it was worth it.

* * *

**For the love of every god ever, please don't judge me. I admit it, there's something wrong with me, but I tried to explain why it was ok during the story. I don't want to be judged my whole FanFiction life. But aside from that, this was a pretty shot one because I didn't have anything else to go with it. Oh and just saying this in advance, no I will NOT be writing any lemons about Lars and Durga. There is just no way. Don't forget to give me ideas for stories, if you do I'll give you a shout out in the authors note. So see you all next time, XenoX out.**


	5. A New Generation

**Hey everyone. I'm so sorry but I won't be writing the scene where the egg/s hatch because I just wanted to get on with this quickly. I know, I'm lazy, but I'll write what it/they look like in this chapter. So let's get to it.**

* * *

A New Generation

*The Village*

Lars' P.O.V

I was so excited that the two eggs had finally hatched the day before. The two Night Fury cubs that hatched were one female, and one male. We named the dragoness Cammy, while the male was named Yun. Cammy had a pinkish purple pattern mostly on her head, with her six small ears having one stripe on them each going across and her two big ears had two stripes going in the same direction. She also had two spike-like patterns on her chest, and pink eyes. On her right eye was a spikey sort of pattern.

Yun on the other hand had a green pattern and green eyes. He had a diamond on his forehead and a diamond on each shin. His tail fins were green and he also had a green stripe on the left and right sides of his body. He had a stripe on each ear covering half of the ears while going vertically across the ear.

Durga and I decided to show the rest of our friends our children. We walked through the village, with Durga hiding Yun and Cammy on her back and under her wings, and bumped into Toothless and Stormfly on the way to the Academy.

"**Hey you two." **Greeted Stormfly.

"**Hey guys." **Said Toothless.

"**Hello Toothless, Stormfly." **I said.

"**Hey." **Said Durga. **"How are you two today?" **she asked.

"**Good, and you?" **asked Toothless.

"**We're doing good. We're just headed to the Academy." **I said. I then sensed and unfamiliar presence, and it was with us. **"So, I just noticed that we're not the only ones here." **I said. Toothless and Stormfly looked at me with worried expressions, **"What are you two hiding?" **I asked.

"**I don't know what you're talking about." **Said Toothless.

"**Really? Because my sensory abilities tell me different." **I said. I walked around to the side of Toothless and saw a Night Fury cub. **"Oh hello." **I said. Toothless moved out of the way so the cub was in full view. The cub was a Night Fury with a yellow pattern. One yellow stripe was seen on each ear, and a long, jagged base of yellow went from its back, all the way to the tip of the tail.

"**We wanted to surprise everyone." **Said Toothless. I looked at him with surprise. **"This is our son, Stormblaze." **He said. I was shocked and happy.

"**Well congratulations you two." **Said Durga smiling. I smiled as well.

"**So Toothless, I guess you finally… you know… with Stormfly." **I mocked. Toothless got irritated.

"**Shut up, I could say the same about you and Durga." **He replied.

"**Well at least I'm not ashamed about it." **I retorted.

"**Damn." **Said Durga, trying not to laugh. Toothless looked at me with anger.

"**I was only joking." **I said, **"Well since you showed us, I think we should show you." **I finished. They gave me a puzzled look. I turned to Durga and nodded, while walking over to her. Durga unfolded her wings and revealed Yun and Cammy. I picked them up, and put them down in front of Durga.

"**Toothless, Stormfly, we would like you to meet our children." **Said Durga.

"**Our son, Yun and our daughter, Cammy." **I said. Stormfly and Toothless looked astonished.

"**Aww, they're so adorable." **Said Stormfly.

I then noticed Stormblaze walk over to the two hatchlings. He was bigger than Yun and Cammy, probably because he was half Nadder half Night Fury; the body of a Night Fury, but tall like a Nadder. He seemed to take an interest in Cammy, but Yun jumped in front of her and growled at Stormblaze.

"**Wow. Yun's protective of his sister isn't he?" **asked Toothless. Stormblaze ran back to his father and Yun stopped growling.

"**He is," **I started, **"he learns quickly." **Stormblaze ran up Toothless' wing and sat on his father's head.

"**That's so cute." **Said Durga.

"**So, shall we head of to the Academy?" **I asked.

"**Alright, It'll be nice to tell everyone." **Said Stormfly.

I motioned everyone to come to me. Once they were all around me I teleported us to the Academy, where Hiccup already was.

"Oh, hey guys." He greeted, "What brings you here?" he asked.

"We have something to tell you." Said Toothless.

"What is…? Wait who's that?" asked Hiccup, pointing to Stormblaze.

"Well can we tell you once everyone else is here?" asked Toothless.

"I'll go get them, see you guys back here." I said. I teleported back to the village and went to find everyone.

* * *

*The Academy Five Minutes Later*

Durga's P.O.V

Lars had gathered all the other riders in the Academy to tell everyone the great news. I had no idea that Toothless and Stormfly were mates, although I could only imagine how they felt when we told everyone that Lars and I were mates. This was just another of the many meetings that we had in the Academy.

"Well now that you're all here, we can introduce some new citizens to Berk." Said Toothless.

"New citizens?" asked Valka.

"That's right; we're here to introduce our young." I said. Everyone looked astonished.

"Everyone, Stormfly and I have kept this a secret for a long time now," Toothless started, "but this is our son Stormblaze." He finished, pointing with his tail to his son.

"You and Stormfly… are mates?" asked Astrid. Toothless and Stormfly nodded.

"And can you guess you these two are?" asked Lars.

"Oh, that must be… Yun and… Cammy." Hiccup stuttered.

"Bingo." I said, "The green one's Yun, and the pink one's Cammy." I explained.

"So do they have powers like you two?" asked Hiccup.

"We don't know yet, they're only a day old." Said Lars.

"But we do know that the direct offspring of a Master Fury will eventually have powers." I said.

"How old will they be when that happens?" asked Astrid.

"Who knows." Said Lars, "It could take from one year to thirty years." He finished.

"So we'll just have to wait." I said.

Just then a man riding on a Rumblehorn came flying into the Academy and landed in front of us.

"Eret, you're back." Said Hiccup.

"That's right, I'm back." The man said.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe I've met him." Said Lars.

"Oh that's right, Eret here was on a trip for a few months and he's finally come back." Said Hiccup.

"Hello, I'm Lars and this is Durga." Said Hiccup.

"I'm Eret son of Eret." The man said, "And this is Skullcrusher." He said.

"Pleased to meet you." I said. Eret looked completely shocked.

"Did you just… speak?" he asked. This was going to take a lot of explaining.

* * *

**I'm so excited to finally introduce Yun, Cammy and Stormblaze; I have so much planned for those three. Once again, sorry for not adding the egg hatching scene, I just really wanted this to be written. So as always, see you guys next time, XenoX out.**


	6. First Training Lesson

**I'm back and I'm pissed off. My parents have told me that I can't work on my FanFiction as much as I was before. So because of that I won't get to upload new chapters that much anymore, this will go on for a few months. Sry. But anyway, this chapter will be set long after Yun and Cammy were born, I'll get into the details later in this chapter. So let's get to it.**

* * *

First Training Lesson

*The Academy*

Lars' P.O.V

Seven years had passed since Yun and Cammy were born and a lot of things had changed. I was now thirty three years old and Durga was four years older than me. Our kids hadn't shown any signs of their powers yet, but they would eventually discover them.

Hiccup and Astrid also had a daughter they named Lilly; she had long blonde hair like Astrid's and hazel eyes. She was now six years old and had bonded with Cammy already. Yun and Cammy were able to speak both English and Dragonese, which wasn't surprising because they were half dragon, half human. Cammy became good friends with Stormblaze but Yun didn't like him at all, especially when Cammy was with him.

Yun was very protective about Cammy and would sometimes stalk her to make sure that she didn't get hurt. He didn't trust Stormblaze at all and would try to attack him if he went near Cammy.

Durga, Yun, Cammy and I walked into the Academy and met up with the riders and the other dragons.

"Hey guys." Greeted Hiccup.

"Hello." I said.

"So, you ready to begin training?" asked Toothless. I nodded.

"**Cammy!" **Stormblaze called, running over to Cammy, she walked over to him as well.

Yun growled and was about to charge.

"**Yun, don't" **I said. He stopped growling and watched the two, **"When will you trust Stormblaze?" **I asked.

"**When he saves my sister's life." **He said.

* * *

Cammy's P.O.V

"**Hey Stormblaze." **I said. He was taller than I was but that's because his mum was a Nadder.

"**Hey Cammy." **He greeted, **"I'm glad your brother's not trying to attack me." **He said.

"**Well my mum and dad are here so he won't try to hurt you while they're around." **I explained. I then noticed a human walk towards me.

"Hey girl." Said Lilly. Even though I was only seven I still thought of Lilly as my trainer. She was six years old but we were still the same height, she wore a pink shirt with red pants, and brown boots.

"Hey Lilly." I said.

"Alright let's start training." Said Hiccup, "Lilly, this will be your first dragon training lesson, so pay attention." He said.

"I will daddy." Said Lilly.

"Hiccup, are you sure our daughter should be training dragons at this age?" asked Astrid.

"How about she trains me?" asked Toothless, "I'm the best dragon for this." He said. Lilly's dad looked like he was thinking for a second.

"Alright." He said.

* * *

Yun's P.O.V

I really didn't like Stormblaze hanging out with Cammy; I just wanted her to be safe. Stormblaze was the son of the Alpha Dragon Toothless, which is why I didn't trust him. I decided I would talk to Stormblaze, and I started to walk towards him.

"**Yun, don't even think about it." **Dad said.

"**I'm just going to talk to him." **I said. I walked up to Stormblaze, while having an angry look on my face. **"Hello Cammy, Stormblaze." **I said, "Hey Lilly." I trusted Lilly because she was Cammy's trainer.

"Hey Yun." She said.

"**Yo, spooky glare as usual." **Stormblaze told me, **"So why are you here?" **he asked.

"**Same as you; to train." **I said.

"**No I mean why are you here with us?" **he explained.

"**Oh, well I just want to talk to you." **I said.

"**I don't feel like talking to you." **He said.

"**What did you say?" **I said getting angry.

"**You heard me diamond head." **He said, smirking. He was talking about the green diamond pattern on my head. I got angry and was about to attack him.

"**You big jerk!" **I shouted.

"**Hey calm down you two." **We turned and saw Meatlug approaching us. **"We don't want any more of your fighting." **She said. I backed down and walked away from them, back to my parents.

"**What was that about?" **my mum asked.

"**Stormblaze called me diamond head." **I said.

"**Diamond head?" **dad asked. I looked at him and nodded.

* * *

Stormblaze's P.O.V

"**You shouldn't call him names." **Cammy told me.

"**He started it." **I said.

"**I don't care who started it." **Said Meatlug before walking away. I looked at Cammy and noticed her right eye. It had a spikey-like pink pattern next to it, which interested me. Cammy looked up at me.

"**What is it?" **she asked smiling.

"**That right eye of yours really amazes me." **I said.

"**Thank you." **She said.

"Alright everyone, let's start training." Said Hiccup.

* * *

Lilly's P.O.V

I stood next to Toothless and waited. Toothless was bigger than me but not by a lot.

"Ok Lilly let's get started." Daddy said.

"Yes daddy." I said.

"Before you get on a dragon's back you need to bond with him first. Hold out your hand like this." He said. Daddy held out his hand and looked away; Toothless walked over and put his snout to daddy's palm. Daddy looked at him and put his hand down, while Toothless turned around to look at me. "Now you try." Said daddy.

I looked away and held my hand out. I felt something touch my hand and I looked at what it was. Toothless had his snout on my hand and I got excited.

"Daddy look, I did it!" I shouted with happiness. Toothless pulled his head back and I put my hand down.

"That's great." Daddy said. "Now you have to get on his back." He said.

Toothless bowed his head down for me to hop up. I grabbed the saddle and pulled myself up. Daddy walked over to us.

"Now I want you to do a lap around the Academy," daddy said, "Toothless has his auto tail so you don't have to control him." He finished.

"Thanks." I said. Daddy climbed up on Toothless and sat behind me.

"I'll be here in case anything goes wrong." He said.

"You ready?" asked Toothless. I nodded and prepared myself. "Hold on." He said.

"Give him a little nudge." Daddy said. I nudged his side a little bit and he took off. "Pull on the saddle to make him turn." Daddy told me. I pulled right and Toothless turned right, just before we hit the wall. We flew around the Academy and landed back where we took off.

"That was really fun!" I shouted.

"Well done Lilly, you're a natural." My daddy said.

"Thanks daddy." I said, hopping off Toothless. Daddy did the same.

"With some more practice, you'll be a great dragon trainer." Said Toothless. I knew that I was going to be a great one.

* * *

**So there you have it, a chapter with all the new character's point of views. Hope you liked it. I have big plans for the three Night Furies and I can't wait to write about them. See you all next time, XenoX out.**


	7. Eternal Rivals

**None of you have given me any ideas for stories yet, I'm kinda running out of ideas here guys. Don't worry, I'm not mad. I'm just annoyed that I don't have any ideas before we get to the good stuff, that's when my great ideas come into focus. Can you guess what it is? Hint: it has something to do with Yun and Cammy. PM me if you think you know what it is. For whoever gets it right I'll put a special mention on one of my chapters, and no, I will not say what it is. Oh and from now on I've decided that the fight scenes will be depicted from no one's point of view, I just thought it would be easier that way. I've also been thinkin' that Stormblaze should call Hiccup Uncle Hiccup, and Lilly should call Toothless… well Uncle Toothless. I don't know it just seems like something that would happen right? Anyway, tell me what you think about it, I'll be trying it in this chapter. Also one last thing, PM me if you know what I'm referencing in the title of this chapter. Now let's get to the story. 12 years (12 years after the Night Fury trio, Yun, Cammy and Stormblaze were born. I'll be doing this at the start of each chapter in the Life On Berk series).**

* * *

Eternal Rivals

(12 years)

*Berk's Forest*

Stormblaze's P.O.V

It was lunch time and me and my family were out on a picnic with Cammy's family. Uncle Hiccup laid the picnic blanket down and Astrid put down the baskets with food in them. Lars did the same with baskets of his own.

"So, who's hungry?" Uncle Toothless asked.

"I am!" Lilly shouted.

"Not so loud Lilly." Astrid said.

"Sorry mum." Lilly apologised. I walked over to Cammy and sat next to her.

"**Hello Cammy." **I said. Cammy looked at me and smiled.

"**Hey Stormblaze, how ya doin'?" **she asked cheerfully.

"**I'm doing well." **I responded.

"**Hey, back off." **Yun warned. He didn't intimidate me and I stayed put.

"**Play nice you two." **Durga said. Yun backed down but continued staring at me. Lars and Uncle Hiccup laid some fish down in front of us for us to eat.

"Thanks dad." Cammy said.

"You're welcome." He said sitting down next to Durga.

"Uncle Toothless." Lilly said.

"Yes." He said.

"Why is it that you can speak English but Stormblaze can't?" she asked. Dad looked puzzled by this question and looked at me, and back to Lilly.

"You know, I've never really thought about it." Dad said.

"I have a theory." Lars said, "Maybe it's because Toothless can only speak English with the help of his powers, but he was never taught how to speak English." He finished. I looked down at the fish and started eating, while listening to the conversation.

"That, actually sounds like it could be true." Dad said.

"So your powers are what make you speak English?" Lilly asked.

"I guess so." He said uncertain.

I looked over at Yun and he was about to grab a fish in his mouth. I reacted quickly and, before he could grab it, I snatched it from him and ate it. He jumped back a bit and looked at me angrily.

"**Stormblaze, you big jerk, I hate you!" **He shouted.

* * *

No P.O.V

"Hey you two stop fighting." Lars said.

"Just leave them Lars, a parent has no right butting in when kids are fighting." Toothless said. Lars watched the two kids argue.

"**Calm down Yun, stop over reacting." **Stormblaze said.

"**You may have beaten me before, but this time I won't lose! I'll beat you without even using a plasma blast!" **Yun shouted. Stormblaze hummed in amusement.

"**You're on." **He said. They got into defensive positions before charging at each other.

They head-butted each other and forced themselves back a bit. Yun charged at him again, but Stormblaze flipped onto his back, grabbed Yun's paws and threw him back into a tree. Yun thought quickly and flipped himself so he hit the tree legs first.

Yun gripped the tree with his claws keep himself from falling. Yun looked up and saw Stormblaze jump at him. Yun let go of the tree and fell down onto the ground, making Stormblaze hit the tree and fall down. Before Stormblaze fell on him, Yun rolled out of the way, leaving Stormblaze to land on his back.

"**Is that all you've got?" **Yun taunted. Stormblaze got up and shook his head, before looking at Yun.

"**Not yet." **Stormblaze said. He then rushed Yun with a series of hits with his wings and tail.

"Those boys are always fighting." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, but at least it's good for Yun's training." Lars said.

Stormblaze then nocked Yun away from him with a tail swipe.

"**See, you just can't beat me." **Stormblaze said. Yun got back up, staggering as he did so.

"**No, I won't be beaten again." **He said. Yun shot a plasma blast at Stormblaze and it hit him, sending him back towards the group. Stormblaze stood back up.

"**Oouuch, hey Yun you weren't supposed to use a plasma blast." **Stormblaze said. Just then, Toothless jumped in front of Stormblaze with an angry look towards Yun.

Because of that, Lars rushed in front of Yun. "Parents have no right butting in when kids are fighting, right Toothless?" Lars asked.

"Shut up, your kid wasn't playing by the rules." He said.

"Then let's settle this, you and me." Lars said changing into his Dragonian Form.

"Hmph, fine by me." Toothless said. Toothless changed into his Dragonian Form.

Yun ran back over to the group.

"**What's with our dads?" **Stormblaze asked.

"Let's try to keep this fight on the ground ok?" Lars asked.

"Yeah. Nothing too flashy." Toothless replied.

Lars ran at Toothless and threw a punch at him, but Toothless grabbed his fist, stopping him. Toothless, still holding Lars' fist, threw his own punch at Lars, but he grabbed the fist as well.

"You've gotten stronger Toothless." Lars said.

"Hey quit fighting, you're not making a good example for the kids!" Durga yelled, but they continued to fight.

Lars and Toothless pushed each other away, before Toothless ran back at Lars. He hit Lars' face with a left cross and then punched him in the stomach with his right fist, winding Lars. When Lars recovered, he tripped Toothless with his tail and quickly, while Toothless was still in the air, spun around and hit Toothless' back, again with his tail, sending him back a few metres.

"**Were they like this on the Isle of Night?" **Stormfly asked Durga.

"**Hehehe, you have no idea." **Durga chuckled.

Toothless got back up and saw Lars about to hit him. Toothless reacted very quickly and jab Lars in the stomach again, this time completely winding him and ending the fight. Lars staggered and took a knee to get his breath back.

"I win this time." Toothless said.

"Ouch. Sorry Yun, dad lost." Lars said, "What were you two fighting about anyway?" he asked.

"Stormblaze ate one of my fish." Yun said.

"What? You were fighting because of a ridiculous reason like that?" Toothless asked, **"Argh, Stormblaze tell Yun you're sorry." **He ordered.

"**What? Why?" **Stormblaze asked.

"**Just do it." **Toothless ordered.

"**Ok, ok. Yun I'm sorry I ate one of your fish. You can have one of mine next time." **He said.

"And Lars, I'm sorry of all the trouble Stormblaze caused." Toothless apologized while reverting back to normal. Lars did the same.

"You're actually apologizing Toothless?" Lars asked.

"It's my duty as a parent." He said.

"Well, let's continue our lunch shall we?" Lars said. They sat back down and resumed the picnic.

* * *

**So for anyone who has played Dragon Ball Raging Blast, yes I did base this completely off of the what-if mission Family Tag-Team. Like I said, I'm running out of ideas, so I'll be taking story requests from anyone. See you all next time, XenoX out.**


	8. Emerald: Part 1

**Something new happens in this chapter, you just have to wait and see. Lilly is Cammy's trainer/rider just in case you hadn't picked that up all ready. Not much to say here, so straight to the story.**

* * *

Emerald: Part 1

(14 Years)

*The Sky Over Berk*

Yun's P.O.V

I flew over Berk to get away from the house and be myself for a moment. I headed towards the beach that I go to when I needed to be alone. As I flew over the beach I dove down before stopping myself, and landing on the sand.

I started to walk before I noticed something up ahead. It was a crashed boat belonging to a human. I got surprised and ran to the wreckage and inspected it. I walked around the pile of wood, watching it closely, before I started to move to wood out of the way.

I did this for a few seconds until I saw a female human lying on her side, and stopped. This girl had short, black hair, and wore green clothing, except for the black clothing she had under her 'jacket' as my father called it.

I sniffed her to see if she was still alive. I got closer and sniffed her hair, making her groan and move. She opened her eyes, which were an emerald-like green colour, and looked at me. Her eyes widened in shock and she gasped as I leaned back away from her. She tried to move but her leg was caught under a pile of wood and she yelled in pain, she tried to move it but failed.

"Oh gods, please don't eat me." She pleaded, scared out her mind. I narrowed my eyes and walked around to the pile of wood that had trapped her feet and moved them off. She crawled away from me as I walked towards her until she hit a rock and stopped. "No please." She said closing her eyes and waiting for me to kill her. I watched her for a second before backing up and sitting down.

"What's your name?" I asked. Her eyes opened and widened in complete surprise.

"Y… you can talk?" She asked.

"What's your name?" I asked again. She was still looking at me in shock.

"E… Emerald." She said.

"How's your leg, is it broken?" I asked looking at her leg.

"No, it's fine." She said, "Why didn't you eat me?" she asked.

I stared at her for a moment, "Because I'm not a cannibal." I said. Emerald looked completely confused.

"Yun!" I heard dad yell my name.

"_Perfect timing."_I thought. I looked up and saw dad riding Cammy, flying down to us. _"I guess Cammy was worried about me." _I thought. They landed a few metres behind me and dad dismounted, and they both ran towards me.

"I felt another presence near you. Is anything…" Dad stopped himself when he saw Emerald, "Who's this?" he asked.

"Dad, this is Emerald. I found her in the wreckage over there." I said motioning to the pile of wood.

"Dad?" Emerald asked, even more shocked.

"That's right, I'm his son, and that's my sister over there." I said.

"Hiya" Cammy greeted. Emerald looked at us like we were freaks.

"Calm down… Emerald was it?" Dad asked. Emerald nodded, "I'll explain everything." He said.

* * *

*Five minutes later*

"So, where's Durga now?" Emerald asked.

"She's off gathering stuff for the village." Dad said, "By the way, how old are you?" he asked.

"I'm fifteen." She said, "Yun, why did you help me?" She asked.

"Well I just thought that you were hurt so I helped you." I said.

"Since when were you so soft?" Cammy teased.

"Shut up, I'm leaving." I said, and I flew up and headed back home. _"I'm not soft, I'm tough. As tough as a mountain." _I thought to myself while flying.

I landed at the front door and pushed it open. As I walked through the door way I noticed that Mum was back. She looked at me and smiled.

"**Oh hey Yun, you're back." **She said.

"**Hey Mum." **I said sounding a little miserable. Mum looked at me worried.

"**Is there something wrong?" **She asked me.

"**No nothing's wrong, It's just that I've met someone." **I said.

"**Aww my little boy's growing up." **Mum said. I realised what she was talking about and I freaked out.

"**Whoa! Hey! Not like that!" **I yelled, **"I meant that I met someone who I've never seen before." **I said.

"**Oh I'm so sorry, I thought you meant…" **I cut Mum off.

"**I know, I know." **I said walking upstairs.

When I got upstairs, I curled up on the stone slab and tried to fall asleep. It took a few minutes but I finally managed to doze off to sleep.

* * *

*45 minutes later*

I woke up but I didn't open my eyes, I just laid there for a few more seconds.

"He's … cute … … sleeping." I heard a voice speak but I could barely make out what it said. I lazily opened my eyes and when my vision became clear, I saw Emerald standing directly in front of me. My eyes widened in surprise and I jumped back, hitting my head on the wall. My head throbbed in pain and I held it with my left paw. I heard everyone laughing.

"Oh I'm glad you think it's funny. Ouch." I said angrily. I then realised something, "Emerald what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Well I have nowhere else to go so I'm staying here." She said. This made me annoyed.

"Have you even old the chief about this?" I asked.

"We have, and Hiccup says it's fine if I stay here." She said. I got more annoyed, "Is that ok with you?" she asked.

"Fine whatever." I said, in a low voice while lying back down and closing my eyes.

"I'm sure you two will be the best of friends." Cammy mocked. I chose to ignore her remark.

"I think that we will." Emerald said.

"Um… Emerald I don't think you should do that." Cammy said. What the hell was she going to do? I felt something touch my head and my eyes shot open, I tackled Emerald who had pat my head and I put my claws to her neck. "What did I say?" Cammy said, in a sarcastic tone. I growled at the frightened girl.

"Don't do that again." I said. I got off her and laid back down where I was before, keeping my eyes open this time. Emerald got back up with the same scared look on her face.

"I warned you didn't I?" Cammy asked.

"Only at the last second." Emerald said. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get that." Dad said before running of to get the door. I heard the door open, "Oh hey Toothless." He greeted.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Toothless asked.

"Yep. Hey everyone let's go!" Dad yelled. I was confused as to what was going on.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Survival training." Mum said.

"What?" I said.

* * *

*Berk's Forest*

Cammy, Lilly, Stormblaze, Emerald and I were in gathered in the forest with our parents.

"What are we doing here?" I asked impatiently.

"We're here for survival training." Dad said.

"What you guys have to do, is get from this side of the forest to the other on the other side of the island." Hiccup said.

"Well that seems simple enough." Said Lilly.

"Without flying." Toothless said.

"What?" Cammy exclaimed.

"It's to work on your survival skills, but don't worry you'll have your dragon with you." Astrid said. Wait, what did she mean by your dragon? You was I supposed to go with?

"Wait, Stormblaze and I have no trainer." I said.

"Indeed you don't, but you, Yun, haven't had one until now." Dad said. That's what I was afraid of. I looked at Emerald who was next to me and she smirked.

"_Oh gods." _I thought.

"**But wait, what about my trainer?" **Stormblaze asked.

"Stormblaze asked who his trainer's going to be." Dad said.

"Well we've decided that I will be your partner for this exercise." Astrid said.

"**Oh ok then." **Stormblaze said.

"This will take at least two days, and two nights, so don't be worried if its night time and you haven't reached the end yet." Dad said.

"So let's get started." Hiccup said.

* * *

*Ten minutes later*

Emerald and I were walking through the forest with me taking the lead. We reached a crevice and at the end was a dead end.

"We must have taken a wrong turn." Emerald said, "I'm following you, remember?" I got annoyed.

"Come on; let's go back to the last area where we changed direction." I said turning around and walking the other way.

"Just face it, we're lost." She said.

"We're not lost; I know my way around every inch of this island." I said.

"When you're flying maybe." She said, "But do you know your way on the ground?" she asked. I didn't want to admit it in front of her, but she was right.

"Of course I do." I lied.

"Then fine, lead the way." She said.

"**I hate you so much." **I said.

We then came to an opening in the crevice, which was where we were before, "Here we are, now let's continue this way." I said as I turned right.

"No no no, that's the way we came from; this is where we should go." She argued.

"Oh what do you know?" I asked angered, "You've only been on this damn island for a few hours, and you're telling me where to go?" I shouted.

"Well maybe I just have a better sense of direction than you!" She yelled. I was about to speak before I heard something in the bushes. I turned and started walking in the direction of the noise, "What is it?" Emerald asked quietly.

"Shh." I ordered. I crept on my stomach and slowly approached what was making the noise. When I got close enough I pounced into the bushes tackling the creature. When I reared up to attack it I noticed that it was a Stormcutter, **"Cloudjumper?!" **I exclaimed.

"**Yes it's me, now would you get off?!" **He shouted. I did what said and got off him.

"Yun, is everything all right?" Emerald called.

"Everything's fine, you can come here now." I said. Emerald appeared out of the bushes.

"**Who's this?" **Cloudjumper asked.

"**Cloudjumper this is Emerald." **I said, "Emerald this is Cloudjumper."

"Whoa. Hello Cloudjumper." She said intimidated by his appearance. Cloudjumper leant down to look at the girl eye to eye, "You look awesome." Emerald said smiling. Funny; that's the same thing I said when I first met Cloudjumper; when I could speak of course. Cloudjumper then stood up straight.

"**I should be getting back." **He said, **"Well goodbye."**

"See ya." I said.

"Oh; goodbye." Emerald said. With that, he flew off a moment of silence passed before, "He looked awesome." Emerald said.

"Oh; and I'm not?" I asked.

"Well; I guess your pattern is unique." She said.

"There are three other Night Furies with patterns as well; I don't think it's that unique at the moment." I said. We continued to walk on. After a while I realised that we were headed in no general direction, "Oh shit." I said stopping.

"What's wrong?" Emerald asked.

"Um… where are we going?" I asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Emerald asked worried.

"Well obviously otherwise I wouldn't have asked." I exclaimed.

"Well that's just great!" she shouted throwing her hands up, "We've been walking for Thor knows how long, with no clue of where we're going, and on top of that, it's nightfall; great job Yun!" I got pissed at her.

"Don't you sass me; I would like to see you lead us to the checkpoint! Oh wait; you can't!" I yelled.

"Sigh. Let's just set up a place to sleep." She said lowering her tone.

"Fine" I said. I walked over to a small tree and examined it, "This will do for a fire." I said. I then dug my claws into the tree just above the roots and lifted, making the whole tree fall over. It was only a small tree so it was perfect for a fire. I walked over to the side of the fallen tree and climbed on it, "This is something my dad taught me." I said. I jammed my claws into the tree horizontally and split the tree in two. I looked over at Emerald and she looked impressed.

"Wow; that's incredible." She said.

"You should see what my dad can do." I said. I then did the same thing to the lower half of the tree only vertically this time and did that a bunch of times until there were small enough pieces, "That should do it." I said. I noticed how dark it got all of a sudden.

"We should get that fire goin'." Emerald said. We gathered the pieces of wood up and put it in a small pile, "I guess there's more than we needed." Emerald said referring to the other wood we still had left over. I shot a fireball at the pile of wood and started a fire. I sat down and Emerald sat next to me. I grunted and walked over to the other side of the fire, leaving Emerald on her own. I then heard something growl and realised that it was coming from Emerald.

"I sure am hungry." She said staring at the fire. I couldn't let her die of hunger; I had to get her some food. I looked around and noticed a pond next to us.

"Wait here." I said. I got up and walked over to the pond, dunked my head in the water and caught a mouth full of fish. I went back to Emerald and put the fish in front of her. "There you go."

"Do you really expect me to eat that?" She asked.

"I'll be eating most of it." I replied.

"Selfish." She said sarcastically. I just grunted at the remark. I grabbed most of the fish with my claws, leaving two or three for Emerald, and brought them over to the other side of the fire. Emerald then used a strong stick and jabbed it into one of the fish, and held it over the fire, "I guess you really are soft." She said. I got annoyed.

"I only gave you food because I… I didn't want you slowing me down." I lied.

"Heh; yeah sure." She said. A moment past as we ate our food, "I'm sorry." Emerald said. I looked up.

"For what?" I asked.

"For yelling at you earlier; I've just been through a lot of stress lately and I just couldn't control my temper." She said softly.

"I'm sorry too. It was my fault that we got lost." I said.

"It's ok." She said.

* * *

*Ten minutes later*

Emerald and I had closed our eyes trying to get some sleep. Despite how close Emerald was to the fire she was still cold. I could tell by the way she kept shivering and making noises. I opened my eyes and looked at her with worry.

I actually felt something for this girl; she was my first actual friend. Maybe Emerald and Cammy were right; maybe I was becoming soft. I got up and walked over to her and lied down next to her. I looked at her cold, shivering body and put my wing over her to keep her warm. Emerald stopped shivering and laid there still. I could tell that she was asleep.

"_What am I doing?" _I asked myself. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**My god, that took an eternity to right. Clearly my longest chapter yet. So there you have it folks; a new character named Emerald, tell me what you think about her. I tried to make her personality kinda like Yun's, put not that much. See you all next time, XenoX out.**


	9. Emerald: Part 2

**OMFG 1000 views on Master Your Destiny! Thank you guys so much for that, that's my first milestone and it feel so great to get this far. Thank you so much. This is my first multi-chapter story in the Life on Berk series. I'm kinda excited to write this one cause' it has good friendship in it, some fight scenes, and funny moments. This chapter will be depicted from Emerald's P.O.V. Yay. Let's get on with the story.**

* * *

Emerald: Part 2

*Berk's Forest: Dawn*

Emerald's P.O.V

I woke up and had felt surprisingly warm. Without opening my eyes I used my hand to feel what it was around me, it felt scaly. Wait. Scaly? I opened my eyes and noticed that it was a wing, Yun's wing. I shifted my body around and, sure enough, I saw Yun sleeping. As I moved his wing folded back up, releasing me.

I looked at him for a second before slowly reaching my hand towards him, "If you want to keep that hand than I suggest you don't touch me." Yun said. He startled me and jumped back in surprise.

"You were awake?" I asked standing up. Yun opened his eyes.

"Yes, and I would like it if you wouldn't touch me." He said getting up.

"Sorry." I said, "Why was your wing around me anyways?" I asked grabbing the left over pieces of wood and putting them at the unlit fire.

"You were freezing, so I didn't want you to die of the cold." He said. Yun then lit the fire with a fireball.

"Really? And here I thought that you were a tough; don't take shit from no one kind of guy… or dragon." I said. Yun and I just sat there in silence for a moment.

"I'll get some fish for us to eat." He said walking to the pond.

"Ok." I said. Yun came back with a mouth full of fish and put it in front of me before dragging some of the fish to the other side of the fire. I picked up a stick and jabbed it into one of the fish, then held it over the fire, cooking it.

"I see you've survived the night." A voice asked. I looked left and saw Lars walking towards us.

"Oh; hey Lars." I said.

"Hey Dad." Yun said.

"Good morning. So any problems last night?" Lars asked. I didn't want to admit that we we're lost.

"No, no problems." I said lying.

"Yun what about you?" He asked. Yun shook his head while eating his fish, "Good." Lars said. I brought my fish away from the fire and started to eat it, "Well I'll be off. I've got to make sure the others are alright." Lars said.

"See ya." I said after swallowing.

"Bye Dad." Yun said. With that Lars vanished in a swirling vortex, much to my surprise.

"I didn't know he could do that." I told Yun.

"Oh yeah, he can do lots of amazing things." He said.

"Well I'll have to see it for myself." I said. A few minutes passed and we finished our meal. "So, ready to get goin?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll just see where we are first." Yun said looking up.

"I thought you weren't allowed to fly." I said.

"I'm not going to; I'm looking at the mountains to see where we are." He said. That interested me. Yun looked at the mountains for a moment before speaking, "If we can get to the cove I can find our way from there." He said. A moment passed, "I know where we are now, this way." He said getting up and putting the fire out with his wing.

Yun walked past me, "We are we going?" I asked following him.

"We're going to find the cove." He said.

"Aren't we supposed to go to the other side of the island?" I asked.

"We can't do that if we don't know where we are." He said a little annoyed. A few minutes passed as we walked in silence.

"So how old are you?" I asked Yun.

"Fourteen." He said.

"Is that in dragon years or human years?" I asked.

"It's the same either way; we age the same way." Yun explained. That intrigued me.

"And how old is your father?" I asked another question.

"You asked a lot of questions don't you?" Yun asked.

"I'm just fascinated by all of this." I said.

"How about this, where are you from?" He asked. I then stopped walking and remembered what had happened. Yun stopped walking as well and turned around to look at me, "Emerald?" He said concerned. I didn't say anything; I just sat down and cried into my hands. "What's wrong?" Yun asked. I brought my hands away from my face and looked at Yun, who was sitting next to me, concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said still crying. I then hugged my knees.

"It's ok, you can tell me." Yun said. I thought about for a moment, and then decided to tell him. I wiped the tears from my face.

"Before I came here, I lived with my Mum and Dad; only, for as long as I could remember we were kidnapped by pirates and used as slaves. But a few days ago, my parents tried to escape, at night, from the ship using one of the life boats they had. The captain found out and he killed my parents right in front of me; I was the only one to escape." I explained. We had a moment of silence.

"I'm so sorry." Yun said, "Do you remember what the captain's name was?" He asked.

"Unfortunately I don't, but I will never, ever forget his face." I said, "Next time we meet, I am going to kill him." I said angrily while clenching my fist. Another moment passed.

"And I'll be here to help you." Yun said. I looked at him with surprise. I couldn't believe he actually said that. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Yun." I said. I got up and so did Yun, "Come on, we should get going." I said.

"Right, follow me." He said.

* * *

Yun's P.O.V

What was wrong with me? Why would I help her kill him? What was so damn special about her that made me say that? Like I had said before, I felt something for this girl. Not in a way that Dad felt about Mum, definitely not like that. It was more of how Toothless felt about Hiccup. I shook these thoughts off and continued to walk with Emerald.

"I guess the big bad dragon has a soft spot." Emerald joked.

"Cut it out. I'll only help you because you'll probably die if you do it alone." I said getting frustrated.

"Shh. What's that noise?" She asked. I stopped moving and stayed quite. I definitely heard footsteps; big footsteps, and it was getting closer.

"It's a Monstrous Nightmare." I said. I turned around and saw a red and green Nightmare, "Get behind me!" I said. Emerald did just that and I got into a defensive position, "Emerald, get back." I said.

"**Why are you trespassing on my territory?" **The Nightmare asked, **"Anyone who trespasses will die." **He said.

"**Then bring it on!" **I shouted.

I ran at the Nightmare and jumped on him, clawing at his body. The Nightmare threw me off and I hit a tree, greatly injuring my back. I got up trying to ignore the pain, but I just couldn't. The Nightmare then looked at Emerald, who looked scared, and smirked.

"**I guess I'll go for the easy picking." **He said. He walked towards Emerald slowly, licking his lips. I felt anger build up inside of me. The Nightmare reared back, about to shoot fire at Emerald. I wouldn't let him kill her.

"No!" I shouted, and I quickly ran in front of Emerald just as the Nightmare shot fire. I stood on my hind legs and suddenly, large rocks with green markings on them came up from the ground and stopped the fire. I was absolutely shocked. The Nightmare stopped breathing fire and the rocks went back into the ground, and the ground sealed itself back up.

"**What the fuck was that?" **The Nightmare asked. I stood back on all fours and looked at the Nightmare.

"Yun?" Emerald said. Was this my power? Was it a power that I had inherited from my Mother and Father? Suddenly, Dad appeared in front of me.

"Dad?" I exclaimed.

"Yun, stay back. I'll handle this." He said.

"Are you crazy?" I asked, "Did you not see you I just did?" I asked again.

"I did, and I'm more concerned about you staying alive." He said, **"Get away from my son!" **Dad yelled at the Nightmare.

"**Lars Anto? This is your son? I'm deeply sorry, I'll be going now." **The Nightmare said terrified, and scurried off.

"Dad could you please explain to me what I just did?" I asked.

"That must have been your elemental powers finally awakening." He explained, "The Earth element." He said.

"The Earth element?" Emerald asked. I turned around to look at her, "You're a Master Fury?" She asked. As far as I knew we hadn't told her about that yet.

"You know about the Master Furies?" Dad asked. Emerald nodded, "How?" Dad asked.

"I'm not sure, I just kinda know it." She said. That was a pretty bland excuse, but we didn't question it.

"Ok well I'm leaving; the survival training will still go on. I'll teach you how to use those powers properly after this is over Yun." Dad said. I nodded and he teleported away. I turned back around and continued walking to where we were going.

"Whoa hang on wait!" Emerald spurred out words, "You're not even going to dignify what just happened?" She asked. I stopped walking and smiled widely.

"This is absolutely amazing." I said with joy. I looked at Emerald, "I finally got my powers." I said. I then jumped around in happiness. I did this for a few seconds before stopping and looking at Emerald. She chuckled.

"Heh Heh. Come on let's go." She said. A few moments passed and I was leading us to the cove. We had a long way to go, but once we would get there it would be easy after that.

"I wonder if I try hard enough, I can do that thing I did before." I said. I concentrated and stomped my foot down. Then a large rock came up from the ground in front of me. "Whoa" I exclaimed.

"What are these green markings on it?" Emerald asked touching the rock. She was right, there were markings on it for some reason that I did not know.

"I have no idea, but it looks like ancient writing." I said.

"How could you possibly know that?" Emerald asked.

"Because my Dad has a sword with markings on it that look kinda like this." I explained.

"Oh; sorry." She said.

"Step back." I warned. Emerald took a step back and I tried to put the rock back into the ground, which I did, "So; let's keep moving." I said.

* * *

*About 6 hours later*

"How much further do we have to walk?" Emerald complained.

"Not much further now." I said. She'd been complaining for a few hours and it was driving me insane.

"Can't I ride on your back?" She asked.

"Absolutely not." I said.

"Why not?"

"Just stop asking stupid questions and put up with it!" I yelled. _"Now I know how Mum and Dad feel" _I thought.

"Why are you so mean?" Emerald asked. I got angry after that.

"Why are you such a bitch?!" I yelled turning around. I realised what I said and felt bad for it. Emerald looked at me with a shocked look.

"I… I'm not a bitch." She said with a sad voice. I felt really bad for saying that.

"I know you're not," I said, "I'm really, really sorry about that. I feel terrible." I apologised. I then noticed the cove right near us, "Look there's the cove. Let's go." I said.

We walked down to the cove, down the rock path and into the cove.

"We'll rest here for tonight." I said. Emerald didn't say a word. I turned around and watched her sit down, "Emerald." She looked at me, "I'm really sorry about what I said before; I didn't mean it I swear." I explained.

"I'm sorry too; I shouldn't have kept asking questions like a complaining child." She said. I then noticed a tear drop down her face, and it made me concerned. I walked over to her and lied down beside her.

"Why are you crying?" I asked looking at her with worried eyes.

"I can't stop thinking about my parents." She said. She then started to cry in her arms again. I couldn't let her be like this. I had to do something to cheer her up. I nudged her shoulder to get her attention. She looked at me.

"Don't be sad Emerald; it'll be all right. I'm here for you." I said. Emerald smiled at me.

"Tell me, why are you so kind to me all of a sudden?" She asked.

"Because, you're my first friend." I said. Emerald looked surprised.

"Surely you've had other friends." She said.

"Not a single one." I replied.

"That's kinda sad." Emerald said. I laughed a little.

We sat in silence for a few seconds.

"There's a cave over here." I said while getting up and walking to the cave. I stopped and turned around, "Come on." I said to Emerald. She got up and walked over to me, and we walked into the small cave.

"Are we gonna sleep here?" She asked.

"Yeah" I said. I walked over to the middle of the cave and breathed fire on the ground in a circle to heat the ground up. After that I lied down on the scorched area and curled up.

"I'll… sleep over here then." Emerald said moving to another spot in the cave. I watched her sit down and I thought of something.

"Emerald" I called.

"What is it?" She asked. I couldn't believe that I was about to say this.

"You can… *sigh*… You can sleep over her tonight if you want to." I hesitated.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said. She smiled, got up and ran over to me. She lied down right next to me.

"Thanks Yun." She said.

"No problem. Tomorrow we'll finish this training and be done with it." I said. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**How touching is that? Sorry about the cusses in this, but its rated T for a reason and that's not the only reason. The other is fighting. Anyway. So how about the Earth powers huh? I originally had Cammy being in Emerald's position when Yun got his powers, but I decided that this was a much better choice. So thank you guys again for the 1000 views and as always, See you guys next time, XenoX out.**


	10. Emerald: Finale

**Here it is, the Emerald Finale. Fun Fact: I've planned 10 stories, not including Master Your Destiny and Life on Berk, and they all include my OCs Lars and Durga, except for two of them, but they do tie in with them. So now we see the finale of the touching story of Emerald and Yun. Read on.**

* * *

Emerald: Finale

*Berk's Forest: 8 a.m.*

Emerald's P.O.V

I woke up and stretched my arms. I then noticed that Yun wasn't in the cave.

"Yun!" I called while getting up.

"I'm out here!" He called back. I ran out of the cave and saw Yun drinking from the pond, "How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Surprisingly, I slept alright." I said. I looked up at the sky and wondered what it would be like to fly, "What's it like to fly?" I asked looking at Yun.

"It's an amazing experience; you should try it some time." He said.

"Can I fly with you some time?" I asked. Yun stopped drinking and walked over to me.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. We have to bond first." He said. I was curious.

"How would that go?" I asked another question. Yun sighed.

"Well first, you have to earn my trust, which you already have, and then I have to press my snout to your hand." Yun explained.

"Ok then." I said. We stood still in silence for a moment. I looked down at my hand and thought, _"Then in that case, I'll bond with Yun." _I held my hand up and reached out to pat Yun on the snout.

"What are you…? Oh." He said. When he realised what I was doing he growled a bit, so I tried looking away to see if that would work. He stopped growling and I waited. After a few seconds I felt Yun snout on my hand, I turned my head and, sure enough, his eyes were closed and his snout was in my hand. We had bonded.

"Yun" I said. He leaned back and opened his eyes. I then put my hand on his cheek and he leaned into it, smiling.

"Should we get going?" Yun asked. I put my hand down by my side.

"Yeah; let's go." I said. I then started to run to the exit.

"Hang on." Yun said. I stopped running and turned around. Yun had his side facing me and was bowing, "Hop on." He said. I was amazed.

"But we're not supposed to fly." I said walking over to him.

"We're not going to." He said. I nodded and mounted him, "You ready?" He asked.

"Of course." I said. Yun nodded and he flew up out of the cove and landed on the ground, after which he ran very quickly, _"At the speed he's going, we should be there in no time." _I thought. I leant down so I wouldn't fly off of Yun while he was running.

* * *

*7 minutes later*

"We're almost there!" Yun shouted. I couldn't wait to see the look on everybody's faces when they saw me riding Yun. "It's up ahead!" He shouted again. We came into the clearing and Yun slowed down, coming to a stop. Yun turned right and so did I; we saw Lars, Durga, Hiccup and Toothless, and they were just staring at us.

"What?" I asked, "Haven't you ever seen someone riding a dragon before." I asked sarcastically. I dismounted from Yun.

"Well done you two, you're the first to arrive." Lars said. I was happy that we had been the first ones there.

"Alright!" I shouted with happiness, and put my arm around Yun's neck.

"I still can't believe you bonded with her Yun." Durga said.

"Neither can I." Yun said.

"Wait what's that supposed to mean?" I asked a little insulted.

"I'm just kidding." He said.

* * *

*2 minutes later*

We sat around and spoke to each other about our lives. I tried to tell them about my past as best I could; thankfully I had Yun there to comfort me.

"Dad, I'm worried about Cammy." Yun said.

"Don't be; she's fine, I'll let you know if something's wrong." Lars said.

"Hey Yun, can you show us your powers?" Toothless asked.

"Yeah sure." Yun said. Yun pressed his foot to the ground and a large rock sprung up from the ground.

"That's incredible." Durga said, smiling, "What are those big markings?" She asked.

"We were hoping Dad might know." Yun said.

Lars stood up and walked over to the rock, inspecting it.

"I think it says, if I'm not mistaken, Rune Stone." He said. Lars' eyes then widened.

"The Rune Stone?" Durga questioned, getting up.

"What's the Rune Stone?" I asked. Lars and Durga looked at me.

"The Rune Stone is an Earth power said to be granted to only the most worthy Master Fury who wishes to protect the one he or she cares about the most." Lars explained. I realised why Yun protected me. I turned around and looked at him, and he looked away from me hesitantly.

"I thought I was the one you cared about the most." A voice said. I noticed Lilly and Cammy walking towards us, "You really are getting soft, aren't you Yun?" Cammy asked.

"Yeah; I guess I am." Yun said, smiling. Cammy then looked angrily at Yun before walking past him, "Not as funny when I agree with you on that is it?" Yun asked.

"Shut up." Cammy exclaimed.

"It's good that you're back girls." Hiccup said.

"Good to be back." Lilly said.

"So this is your power Yun?" Cammy asked, circling the rock.

"Yeah; I saved Emerald's life from a Monstrous Nightmare." Yun said.

"Is this all you can do?" Cammy questioned, "Raising big rocks from the ground?" Yun laughed a bit in amusement.

"No, I don't think so. I've only had this power for a day or so." Yun explained, "And also Dad said he would train me once this was over, but he hasn't yet." He said.

"We will, don't worry." Lars said.

The 'Rune Stone' then went back into the ground and sealed up where the hole should have been, but it fixed itself, or what seemed like it anyway.

Lars then seemed to snap back into attention, "Durga, did you feel that?" He asked.

"I did." Durga said. I started to panic a little.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's Astrid and Stormblaze; they're being attacked." Lars said.

"I've got to go help Stormblaze." Cammy said, right before flapping her wings and taking off with Lilly on her back.

"Toothless, let's go." Hiccup said. He then mounted Toothless and they flew off.

I looked at Yun and he motioned for me to get on his back. I ran over to him and mounted him, "Don't worry, I'll do all the work. Just hold on if you can." He said. I braced myself and he flapped his wings and flew up. Lars and Durga followed us.

Yun flew fast to catch up with the others, with Lars and Durga keeping at our speed. We had caught up with the others and Lars led us to Astrid and Stormblaze. We found them and they were being attacked by a pack of dragons with frills on their heads. Some were green and some were purple. There were at least five of them. We landed and our dragons got in defensive positions.

"Thank Thor you're here." Astrid said.

"What are these dragons?" I asked.

"They're Hobblegrunts" Hiccup said.

"I'll take care of this." Toothless said, stepping forward. His head then started to glow blue and so did his spines. Toothless then roared at the Hobblegrunts, making them bow towards him.

"Are you ok Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah; thanks for helping us." Astrid said. Toothless then seemed to have a conversation with Stormblaze, which ended shortly after. He told the Hobblegrunts something and they all ran off, "Thanks Toothless." Astrid said.

"Anything for a friend." He said.

"Well since we're all here to we just want to end the training exercise?" Lars asked, "There's no point in continuing anyway." He said.

"I guess so." Astrid said. She looked at me and Yun, "Oh Emerald; I hadn't noticed that you were riding Yun." She said.

"Yeah; we didn't get along at first, but we bonded today." I said. I patted Yun's neck and it made him purr, making me smile.

"Dad, why didn't you teleport us here?" Yun asked.

"I can only teleport so far, but I'm training myself to use this power to its fullest extent." Lars said.

"So let's head back to the village." Hiccup said.

* * *

*Lars' Training Grounds: 1 Hour Later*

Yun's P.O.V

Emerald, Dad and I were in were in the Training Grounds that were a few miles of off Berk. The Training Grounds had a forest on the outside edges of the island and in the middle was a cove like area. It had small hills surrounding it and it was flat in the middle.

I was standing in the middle and Dad was standing opposite me. Emerald was off to the side, sitting on a rock.

"So Yun; are you ready?" Dad asked.

"Absolutely" I said.

* * *

No P.O.V

"Then attack me." Lars said.

Yun ran at Lars and summoned a rock in the shape of a ramp in front of him. He ran up it and leapt off it, dove towards Lars, and tried to land on him, but Lars jumped back out of the way. When Yun landed on the ground he caused the space he landed in to make a small crater.

"Spiralling Dragon!" Yun yelled. He then flew at Lars while spinning himself horizontally, creating a spiralling, cone shaped typhoon. This surprised Lars and he jumped to the side, avoiding Yun's attack. Yun stopped spinning and he fumbled, causing him to roll on the ground. He got up, panting.

"Is that the new move you've been working on?" Lars asked.

"*pant* Yeah; *pant* but it's not finished yet." Yun said, panting.

"_Yun is getting incredibly strong. I can't hold back anymore." _Lars thought. He ran at Yun, but his son summoned three large rocks in front of him. Lars stopped and Yun jumped over the rocks, and dove towards Lars again; but this time, Lars punched Yun in the abdomen, making him fly towards, and break through the three rocks Yun summoned.

"_How can Lars beat on his own son like that?" _Emerald asked herself, worried.

Yun got up after being knocked down, and was starting to get very angry. He summoned a lot of large rocks, but not only did they come up from the ground, Yun appeared to be controlling them with his mind and levitated them from the ground. Lars and Emerald were completely shocked at this sudden surge of power, and Yun sent a barrage of rocks at Lars, one after another.

Lars summoned his sword and prepared himself. Lars swung his sword and sliced through as many rocks that were sent at him as he could, but was eventually overpowered and he was trapped within the rocks. Lars concentrated his power and transformed into his Master Form, sending energy out of his body and obliterating the rocks, freeing himself.

"Why; why can't I beat you?" Yun asked himself in anger. Yun then found himself being trapped by Rune Stone, as it surrounded him and encased him in stone, catching him by complete surprise.

"Yun!" Emerald yelled. She got up and was about to run to him.

"Emerald wait." Lars said. Emerald did what he said and stopped herself. Lars was just as worried as she was.

The Rune Stone started to glow green for a few seconds before breaking outwards and revealing Yun, in a Dragonian Form. This form had the same sort of pattern as his normal dragon form, only with some more green on his body. Yun looked at himself in utter surprise.

"I don't believe it." He said in amazement.

"That's incredible." Lars said.

Yun had an idea on how to use his powers in this form. He flapped his wings and flew towards his father. Yun threw a punch down at Lars but he jumped back, and Yun dug his fist into the ground; but that's what Yun had planned for. Suddenly, a rock came up from the ground underneath Lars, catching him by surprise, and sent him into the air. Yun brought his hand up from the ground and summoned a bunch of large rocks, after which he sent them flying at Lars, trapping him in the rocks and in mid-air. Yun swung his arms down and the brought the rocks, along with Lars, down and slammed them into the ground, kicking up dust. After a few seconds, the dust cleared and Lars stood up, having been reverted back to his human form.

"That's an incredible power you have their Yun." He said. Yun smiled. Emerald came running over to them.

"Yun, is this what you can really do?" She asked. Yun turned around to look at her.

"I can't believe it either." Yun said.

Meanwhile, flying overhead, Durga and Cammy were going to meet up with Lars and Yun, after having finished their training.

"Dad!" Cammy called out. They looked up and saw Cammy and Durga flying down towards them.

"I see that Yun's able to control his powers as well." Durga said, landing with Cammy.

"Yeah; it's pretty amazing." Yun said.

"Well you're not the only one." Cammy said. This surprised Yun, Lars, and Emerald as well. Cammy then swung her wing at Yun and what appeared to be purple flower petals, flew at Yun. He tried to block them as they came into contact with him, but the wind pushing them was too great, and he was sent back onto the ground, on his back.

Yun sat up after the flower petals stopped, and he looked at Cammy in shock, _"What on Earth was that?" _He asked himself.

"Pretty cool eh?" Cammy asked, smiling, "That's not all I can do." She said. Suddenly, whole bunch of purple flower petals surrounded Cammy, and spun around her in a dome shape. The petals dispersed and revealed Cammy in her Dragonian form. This shocked everyone but Durga, as she was the one that trained Cammy to do this. Cammy, in this form, still had the pattern on her right eye, and her body was layered in pink tribal patterns.

"Flora Manipulation?" Emerald questioned. This made Lars even more surprised than he already was.

"The Floral Essence" Lars said, "Granted only to the Master Fury that has true love towards someone." He explained. Cammy looked away in embarrassment and her face became red.

"So who's the one you love?" Yun asked, getting up.

"I'm not gonna tell." Cammy said, "It's my little secret." She said.

"I would love to see your power in battle Cammy, but we should really head back home; it's getting late." Lars said. Cammy and Yun reverted back to normal in a flash of light.

"Alright, tomorrow then." Cammy said.

Emerald mounted Yun and Lars sprouted his wings. They flew off towards Berk, thinking of their new found power.

* * *

**Sorry about the kinda shitty ending, but I didn't know what else to end it on. On the upside we got to see Yun and Cammy's powers. Sorry about not showing that much of Cammy's though. Hope you enjoyed this story. See you all next time, XenoX out.**


	11. Unknown Relatives: Part 1: The Journey

**I'm back everyone. The next 2 possibly 3 chapters will be from no P.O.V, and if I think it's better than from someone's P.O.V, then I'll do that from now on. Also, a friend of mine made a poster for Master Your Destiny, and I've made it the cover. Her name is Katia Lewine' on Google+, and 11ForcedSmile11/-ETC- (anime) on DeviantArt. Go check out her artwork, they're really good. Now on with the story.**

* * *

**Unknown Relatives Part 1: The Journey**

(14 Years)

*An Island Hours Away From Berk*

Lars and Durga were out on a mission to find some healing remedies for some Vikings back on Berk. They asked Toothless to take care of Yun and Cammy until they got back, with Toothless being the Alpha and a good friend, they could trust him to take care of them. Lars and Durga walked through a forest, looking for plants that were essential for the healing medicine.

"Found it yet Durga?" Lars asked, searching for the same thing.

"Not yet." She said, "Wait; is this it?" She asked. Lars walked over and looked at the plant Durga found. It was a flower with white petals and a yellow centre.

"That's not it, we should keep looking." Lars said. Durga looked back at the flower and thought for a moment in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" She asked, "Check the list and see what it says." Durga said. Lars held up the list of the ingredients and looked at what they were searching for.

"Daffodil: A white flower with a yellow centre." He read. Durga looked at him smugly.

"See; it's the right one." She said. Lars shook his head and picked up the flower, and put it in the satchel he had.

"Let's check that off the list." He said, pulling out a charcoal pen and putting a tick next to Daffodil, "Next is… it just says 'Special Herbs'." Lars said, confused. Durga perked her ears up and snapped to attention.

"Oh; I know what that is, I'll find it." She said, cheerfully. She sniffed the air and then sniffed the ground. She walked around still sniffing the ground, making Lars smile.

"You still act playfully Durga." Lars said. Durga smiled and continued searching. She poked her head up and looked forward.

"That way" She said, and ran off. Lars ran after her before she got too far away. They ran for a few minutes before stopping at an open field with tall grass, next to a tall cliff face, "It's around here." Durga said, running around while searching for the herbs.

Lars walked forward and brushed the grass that came up to his upper torso. He looked at Durga and watched her playfully jump around in the grass, "Is this it Durga?" Lars asked. Durga stopped bouncing and looked at him.

"It is, and it's a lot like Dragon Nip." She said. She then rolled around in the grass, enjoying the feeling. Lars then decided to test out his new power and show it to Durga. He transformed fully into a Night Fury and crept towards Durga.

Durga stopped rolling around and looked in the direction where she last saw Lars, and saw a Night Fury, **"Who are you?" **She asked, not knowing that it was Lars. Lars jumped towards Durga and tackled her.

"I'm surprised you don't recognise me Durga." Lars said. Durga calmed down and looked at him in shock, and Lars got off her.

"Lars?" She questioned, getting up, "Since when could you do this?" She asked.

"I kept it a secret and waited for the right time to surprise you." He said. Durga smiled and gave him a short, dragon-like hug. A few seconds of silence passed.

"You make a great Night Fury; your light blue wings and tail fins are pretty cool." Durga said.

"Thanks" He said. Lars felt the grass with his paws, "This grass does feel pretty good." He said. He leant down and felt the grass with his muzzle, before dropping down and rolling around in the grass, "Oh this feels sooooo good." He said with glee. Durga laughed at how much he reacted to it.

"Now you know why we like it so much." She said. Lars was completely new to this feeling and so he really enjoyed it.

"Durga, try it with me, it feels amazing." Lars said. Durga laughed and dropped down next to Lars, after which, Lars rolled onto Durga and held onto her, startling Durga. They rolled around for a few seconds before stopping. Lars rolled on top of her and starred down at her, and she looked back.

"I love you Lars" Durga said.

"I love you too" Durga rolled over, taking Lars with her, and flipped him onto his back, and rolled on top of him.

"How much?" She asked.

"I couldn't live without you." Lars said. Durga leaned her head into Lars' chest and purred. Lars leant his head on hers.

"How sweet is this?" A low voice asked. Lars and Durga got up and looked around, but saw no one.

"Who are you?" Lars asked, "Show yourself!" He said. Then suddenly, the grass around them burst into flames.

"Let's get out of her!" Durga said. They spread their wings and flew up high over the fire. They looked at the fire and Durga generated a large body of water, and drenched the field, putting the fire out.

Lars and Durga flew down and landed in the burnt field, "I can't sense anyone." Lars said.

"But I am here" The voice said. They looked around but they still couldn't see anyone. Lars transformed back into a human, "I'll take my leave, but we will see each other soon." The voice said. Durga looked around at the black field.

"I hate destruction; especially if it involves fire." Durga said, "Plus, all the grass has been burnt to ashes, those were the only Special Herbs nearby." She said. Lars didn't say anything, he just starred off into space, "Lars, are you ok?" Durga asked.

"I couldn't sense him, but he was definitely here." Lars said, "Who is that guy?" He asked.

"Lars, we'll deal with him later, right now we need to find another Herb field." Durga said. Lars wanted to search for the man, but she was right; he turned around and looked at her.

"You're right, let's go." He said. He mounted her and she took off towards the sky.

* * *

*Another Island Nightfall*

Lars and Durga landed at another island when dusk fell, to spend the there. They landed in an open grassy area, with a small rock formation next to it, and a forest on the other side. Lars dismounted from Durga, and scanned the area.

"This will do for the night." Durga said.

"I guess." Lars felt discouraged about what happened earlier, which made Durga concerned about him.

"Lars, are you ok?" She asked. Lars slowly turned around with a sad look.

"I'm fine; I've just had a long day." He said, sounding down.

"You're not fine; I can tell when something's got you down." Durga said, "I don't have to read your mind to know that." Lars sighed.

"I just can't stop thinking about what happened earlier; I couldn't sense him, I don't know whether he was human or not, and he set fire to the field without even showing himself" Lars explained, "We may be dealing with a new threat, and I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Durga was worried for her mate, and she wanted to do what she could to help. She walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. Lars pressed into the kiss and after a few seconds, they pulled away.

"I know how you feel, but you won't be alone; I'll stick by your side 'till the very end." Durga said warmly. Lars smiled and hugged her briefly, and then letting her go.

"Come on, let's get some sleep." Lars said. Durga lied down and Lars lied down next to her, and closed their eyes, trying to sleep.

* * *

High up on a ledge in the rock formation, a human and his Timberjack watched Lars and Durga sleep.

"You were lucky to escape from that fire I made for you." The human said, "But your powers haven't even awakened yet. Rest easy for now Lars; we'll see each other again soon… Brother.


	12. Unknown Relatives:Part 2:Sibling Rivalry

**Welcome back. Last chapter was a pretty good cliff hanger wasn't it? Not much to say here at all so I'll just get straight to it.**

* * *

Unknown Relatives: Part 2: Sibling Rivalry

*With Lars and Durga, Morning*

Lars opened his eyes, stood up, and walked a few feet away from Durga. He stretched and turned around to look at the female, and noticed that Durga was still sleeping. She always liked to sleep in, but today, Lars had to wake her up early. He walked over to her cautiously, knowing that she hated to be woken up early.

"Durga" He whispered while nudging her. She groaned in her sleep and turned over, facing away from Lars, "Durga" He said louder this time, again nudging her.

Durga opened her eyes and turned around, groaning as she did so, "It's too early." She said groaning. Lars chuckled at her reaction.

"I'm sorry Durga, but we can't sleep in today." Lars said, patting her side. Durga _really_ wanted to sleep in, but Lars was right, she had to get up. She, once again, groaned and got up.

"Why did we have to get up so early?" Durga asked. Lars backed away to give Durga some room.

"Two reasons. One is because we need to find the rest of the ingredients; and two, if we don't want to have another incident with that man we need to move as soon as possible." Lars explained. Durga yawned while nodding.

"What makes you think that we'll run into him?" She asked. Lars paused for a moment.

"Just a hunch" He said. Durga smiled and shook her head.

Durga walked over to the field rock formations and saw a small pond in it, "I'm going to take a drink." She told Lars.

"Ok" He said. Durga walked through the formation of rocks, admiring the way they were formed.

She got to the pond and started to drink out of it, being cautious of her surroundings as she did so. Her ear twitched as she heard something move, and she snapped to attention, quickly turning around to look at what had made the noise.

Small rocks moved from behind one of the larger ones, and came into her line of site, _"Lars, I think there's someone here." _She thought to Lars. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lars run into the area that she was in.

Durga slowly crept towards the large rock, and jumped behind it, only to see no one there. She tilted her head in confusion; she could have sworn someone was there. Lars then came to her side.

"There's no one here Durga." He said. Durga got irritated as Lars stated the obvious. Lars looked up and saw a human on top of the rock, "Durga, up there" He said. Durga looked up, and saw the same human he saw.

The human then leapt off, and landed next to the pond. Lars and Durga ran over to the male human, who was facing away, but stopped when a black and orange Timberjack landed in front of the human, startling the two.

"Who are you?" Lars asked. The human turned around, smiling. As they got a good view of him, Lars and Durga could see what he looked like. He had orange, spiked back hair, orange eyes, a black scarf, a grey shoulder pad on his right shoulder, an orange, long sleeved shirt, and brown boots.

"I've been looking for you for quite some time now Lars." He said in a slightly lower voice than Lars'.

"How do you know my name, who are you?" Lars asked again. The man closed his eyes and chuckled.

"How I know your name is not that important right now," He said, then he opened his eyes, "My name on the other hand, is Epsilon." He said, "This is Razorwing." Epsilon said, motioning to his Timberjack.

"I've never seen a Timberjack like this before." Durga said. Epsilon was intrigued by this.

"So my mind wasn't playing tricks on me, you can talk." Epsilon said, "I thought the smoke from that fire I gave you was getting to my head." He said. Lars and Durga were taken aback by this.

"You were the one that started it?" Lars asked, getting angry. Epsilon nodded. Lars got angry and ran at Epsilon. Epsilon then quickly pulled a medallion out of his pocket and held it up to show Lars. Just before he punched Epsilon, Lars saw the medallion and immediately stopped and stared at the medallion.

"Lars, what is it?" Durga asked. Lars assumed his normal position and stood there in complete surprise. The medallion had a crest on it. The Anto tribe crest.

"That's impossible" Lars said.

Durga walked over to them, "Lars?" Durga said, worried.

Lars reached into his own pocket and pulled out a medallion with the same crest, and held it in front of Epsilon's, "Do you see now?" Epsilon asked. Lars looked up at him.

"Who are you; really?" Lars asked. Epsilon chuckled.

"I'm Epsilon Anto." He said. Lars and Durga were stunned, "I'm your brother." Durga gasped but Lars just stood there.

"But, I thought that Lars was the last of his tribe." Durga said.

"You thought wrong." Epsilon said, putting the medallion away, as did Lars, "Although I'm not sure what happened to the Anto tribe." He said. Durga tilted her head in confusion.

"How come?" Lars asked.

"Because the people of the tribe are just a bunch of assholes. Just like you, they couldn't except the power that I had, so I left." Epsilon explained, "That was about 17 years ago." He said. This surprised Lars and Durga that it was that long ago, but Lars realised what he said.

"Wait; what power?" Lars asked. Epsilon chuckled, and punched Lars in the chest, hard, and sent him flying into one of the large rocks, and falling to the ground, "I see; that power." Lars said to himself.

"Lars!" Durga called, running over to him. Lars stood up, and turned Dragonian.

"Stay back Durga, this could get out of hand." He said. Epsilon gave Lars a 'Come at me' gesture with his hand. Lars did just that and flapped his wings, and flew at Epsilon. Razorwing, Epsilon's dragon, got out of the way so that they could have their fight.

Lars threw a punch at his brother, but Epsilon stopped it with his hand. Durga quickly ran over and sat next to Razorwing, observing the two brothers. Epsilon prepared to punch Lars, but before he did it, his hand lit on fire. Lars was surprised by this but avoided the punch, and jumped back a few feet.

"The Blazing Inferno is my power; what's yours?" Epsilon asked. Lars took this as a taunt and got frustrated. He generated plasma in his hand and threw it at Epsilon, who hit it with his hand and sent it into a large rock, causing it to explode. Epsilon was impressed, "The Energy Pulse" He said, amused, "So you're the one that has it?" Epsilon questioned.

"If you think you can beat me, then you're surely mistaken." Lars said. Epsilon laughed.

"I haven't even begun to show you my true power." He said. He then turned into a Dragonian, much to Lars and Durga's surprise. He had orange wings, orange stripes going in a square like pattern on his body, and orange tail fins, "You're not the only Dragon Master Lars." He said. Lars was taken aback; he hadn't picked up on the fact that he was a Dragon Master.

"But I thought only one was born in a generation." Lars said. Durga also thought of this.

"Let's stop talking now and just fight!" Epsilon yelled.

Epsilon flew at Lars and unleashed a flurry of attacks on Lars, all of which connected. Durga wanted to help so badly, but this was between them. Epsilon was way too fast for Lars, which is why Lars was being beaten. Lars concentrated and teleported back to where the dragons were, stumbling on the ground afterwards. When Epsilon realised that Lars was gone, he stopped attacking and turned around.

"_That can't be right."_ Epsilon thought. Lars stood up and looked at Epsilon, _"How could you defeat Voidna with that power?"_ Epsilon asked himself.

"What is it?" Lars asked. Epsilon snapped back to attention.

"Nothing; nothing at all." Epsilon said. He then lit his left hand on fire, and Lars charged plasma in his right fist.

They ran towards each other, ready to punch each other; but when they threw their punches, their fists connected, creating a large shockwave. Epsilon then lunged his right fist forward and punched Lars in the stomach, winding him and sending him back a few metres. Lars held his abdomen in pain, finding it hard to breathe.

Durga didn't want Lars to be beaten anymore, and she ran towards Epsilon, ready to attack. Just before she attacked him, Epsilon quickly spun around and punched Durga to the ground.

"You shouldn't have done that." Epsilon said. When Lars saw this, he was livid.

"How… how dare you hit… MY DURGA!" Lars exploded with anger and changed into his Master Form. The power that exploded from him cracked the ground beneath him and sent a strong shockwave that destroyed the surrounding rock formations. Epsilon turned around and widened his eyes in shock as Lars showed his true power. Lars charged forward, about to attack, but Epsilon punched him in the face. The punch barely fazed Lars at all and he pushed the fist away, much Epsilon's surprise.

Lars punched him three times before kicking him, sending him flying into a rock. As Lars was about to fly after him, Durga jumped in the way and stopped him.

"You need to control your anger Lars." She said. Lars listened to her and calmed down, changing back to human form.

"I see, so this is the power you used to defeat Voidna." Epsilon said, appearing from nowhere in human form.

"You know about Voidna?" Lars asked. Epsilon nodded.

"When I heard that she had been killed I needed to find the one that absorbed her power." Epsilon said.

"Well actually, it was me that killed Voidna, but Lars absorbed her powers." Durga said. Epsilon shook his head.

"A Dark Dragon's power is absorbed by the one who killed them; how come Lars has the Spatial Rend and you don't." He said. Lars and Durga were intrigued by the name of the power.

"I jumped in the way when the aura from Voidna's body flew at Durga." Lars explained. Epsilon nodded in understanding.

"That explains it." He said. Epsilon and Lars walked towards each other, and stopped in front each other, "You truly are worthy to be my brother Lars." Epsilon said, extending his hand to shake hands. Lars paused for a moment before shaking his brother's hand.

"So are you Epsilon." Lars said, smiling. Epsilon smiled too.

"Call me Epps." He said.

* * *

**So there you have it folks, Epsilon is Lars' brother, and he's another Dragon Master. There will be a third chapter for this so just wait a few more days. See you all next time, XenoX out.**


	13. Unknown Relatives: Finale

**Hello again everyone. I have a question to ask everyone who reads my stories, but I'll leave it for the authors note at the end.**

* * *

Unknown Relatives: Finale

*Half an hour after the fight*

Lars, Durga, Epsilon and Razorwing walked through the forest, with Lars and Durga searching for the Special Herbs.

"What are we looking for?" Epsilon asked, becoming board.

"We're looking for some Special Herbs; you know the grass field you burnt to ashes." Lars said. Epsilon recalled the events of the previous day.

"Oh yes; sorry about that." Epsilon apologised. Epsilon perked his head up in realisation, "Oh; I forgot, I got this before I burnt the field." He said, reaching into his pocket. Lars and Durga stopped walking and turned around. Epsilon pulled out the same grass from the field, "Here" He said, offering it to Lars.

"Oh; thanks Epps." Durga said. Lars took the Special Herbs from Epsilon and put it in his satchel.

"Thanks Epps. That was the last item on the list." Lars said. He turned to Durga and she nodded, "Let's go home." Lars said, mounting Durga. As Durga was about to take off, Lars pulled on the saddle to make her stop.

"What is it?" She asked. She looked up at Lars and saw that he was looking at his brother and Razorwing.

"Why don't you come with us?" Lars asked. Epsilon was taken aback by this offer.

"You mean, go with you to Berk?" Epsilon asked. Epsilon wanted to go, but he was afraid of what they might think of him.

"Yeah; I'm sure that the chief will accept you on Berk." Lars reassured. Epsilon smiled at the thought.

"Alright; I'll go." He said. Lars smiled and patted Durga's neck, telling her to take off, which she did. Epsilon mounted Razorwing and followed Lars and Durga through the sky.

*Hours Later, Near Berk*

The four flew over the ocean, almost back at Berk. As they were flying, Lars spotted the island up ahead.

"There it is!" He called. Lars and Durga were happy to finally get back home.

"That's Berk?" Epsilon asked.

"Yep" Durga said.

After a few minutes had passed they landed in the village, and were greeted by Yun and Cammy.

"Mum, Dad!" Cammy called out. Lars dismounted and he and Durga ran over to their offspring.

"We've missed you." Yun said. Epsilon and Razorwing approached them; Yun was the first to notice, "Who's this?" He asked. Lars and Durga turned around.

"I'm Epsilon, Epps for short, and this is Razorwing." Epsilon said.

"Hello Epps, I'm Cammy and he's Yun." Cammy greeted. Epsilon was amazed that they could speak English.

"Epps is your uncle." Lars told Yun and Cammy.

"What?"  
"Uncle?" Yun and Cammy said simultaneously in surprise. Epsilon smiled, amused by their reaction.

"So that's how you speak English." Epsilon said, "I'm sorry Lars, but I have to ask: Why the hell, would you and Durga have…"

"Because we love each other." Durga said, cutting Epsilon off. Epsilon snorted at Durga's rudeness, not that he cared that much. Lars turned to Cammy.

"Cammy, where's Toothless?" He asked. Toothless was very sick, and that's why Lars and Durga were out looking for the correct ingredients.

"He's at Hiccup's house." Cammy said.

* * *

*Hiccup's House*

There was a knock at Hiccup's door. Hiccup answered the door to find Lars.

"Hey Lars." Hiccup said, sounding upset.

"How is he?" Lars asked, walking in.

"He hasn't changed much since you left." Hiccup said. He noticed Epsilon walk in and looked at him, "Who are you?" Hiccup asked.

"Relax; he's my brother." Lars asked. Hiccup was surprised that Lars had a brother. Epsilon smirked as he walked passed Hiccup.

"Brother?" Hiccup questioned sounding surprised.

"This isn't the time Hiccup." Lars said. Hiccup closed the door and lead them up to Toothless, who was resting on his stone slab. Toothless was looking a little pale, for a dragon's standards anyway.

Toothless heard Lars walk up the stairs and turned around to look at him, "Hey Lars" he said, smiling. Lars walked over to his side.

"Hey Toothless; how ya holdin up?" Lars asked.

"I'm doing alright." Toothless said. He looked at Epsilon and Lars noticed this.

"Don't worry about him. He's my brother but that's not important right now." Lars said. Toothless had a look of surprise on his face as Lars told him this.

"Toothless was throwing up earlier." Hiccup said. Lars turned around.

"Throwing up?" Lars asked in worry, "What colour eel did you eat?" He asked Toothless.

"Green" Toothless said, coughing. Lars' eyes widened.

"That explains it." He said.

"Lars, Gobber's here." Hiccup said. Lars stood up and moved away from Toothless.

"Alright, do you have the ingredients?" Gobber asked. Lars nodded and passed him the satchel, and Gobber looked in it, "Perfect. I'll go prepare the healing medicine; Toothless will be back in the skies by tomorrow." Gobber said. Before he walked off he looked at Epsilon.

"Epsilon's my brother, now come on Gobber we need that medicine." Lars ordered. Without another word, Gobber left with the satchel in his hand.

"So your name's Epsilon huh?" Hiccup asked. Epsilon smirked.

"Call me Epps." He said, "That's Razorwing." Epsilon motioned to the black Timberjack poking his head through the open window. Hiccup turned around and fell back when he saw Razorwing right in front of him. Lars helped him up.

"I've never seen a black Timberjack before." Hiccup said.

"He's a rare species, much like the Screaming Death." Epsilon said. Hiccup nodded in understanding. Toothless coughed a few times in sickness, catching everyone's attention. Hiccup walked over and put his hand on the Night Fury's head.

"Don't worry bud. You'll be all better tomorrow. After all, the dragons need their Alpha to watch over them." Hiccup comforted him. Toothless smiled.

Unexpectedly, Epsilon took a knee and bowed his head in respect towards Toothless, **"It's an honour, Alpha." **He said, speaking Dragonese.

"**At ease Epsilon." **Toothless said. Epsilon stood back up.

"You speak Dragonese too?" Hiccup asked.

"Ok yeah; I forgot to mention, I'm a Dragon Master." Epsilon said.

"Another one?" Hiccup questioned, "But I thought there was only one Dragon Master." He said.

"He is my brother." Lars said. Toothless was starting to feel nauseous.

"Hey guys." He said. Everyone turned their attention towards Toothless, "I'm feeling a bit weird, I think I need some rest." He said. Hiccup smiled and rubbed his head.

"It's ok Toothless, get some rest. I'll be back soon." Hiccup said. He got up and started to walk away, "Come on guys." He said to the others, "See ya later Toothless." Hiccup said, looking at his dragon.

"See ya Hiccup." Toothless said, curling up. Hiccup looked at him one last time in worry before walking down the stairs, and out the door with the others.

"_I hope he gets better." _Hiccup thought.

* * *

*Dentists 1 hour later*

Hiccup was in the Dentists with Gobber, waiting for him to finish up the medicine.

"Is it finished yet Gobber?" Hiccup asked.

"Almost… There we go, finished." Gobber said. He turned around and gave the medicine that was in a small, sealed flagon to Hiccup, "This will fix Toothless right up, but it will make him fall asleep, but once he wakes up he'll be good as new." He said.

"Thanks Gobber, I owe you one." Hiccup said, before leaving and running off to give Toothless the medicine.

* * *

*Hiccup's House*

"Here Toothless, drink this." Hiccup said. Hiccup had put the medicine in a bowl for Toothless to drink. Hiccup put the bowl to Toothless' mouth, and the dragon drank it, sticking his tongue out and cringing after swallowing because it tasted disgusting, "Don't be like that." Hiccup said, putting the bowl at his desk. Toothless noticed that he was feeling drowsy.

"Why am so tired all of a sudden?" Toothless asked, yawning.

"Don't worry, that's meant to happen. You'll be fine once you wake up tomorrow." Hiccup said, walking back over to Toothless. Toothless slowly closed his eyes as he curled up, "Goodnight Toothless." was the last thing he heard from Hiccup before he fell to sleep.

* * *

*The Next Morning*

When Hiccup awoke in his bed, he sat up to look at Toothless, but found that he was gone.

"Toothless?" Hiccup got out of bed and walked out the front door. He heard a low growl from up above him. He turned around and looked up, and saw Toothless with his Alpha glow, standing on the edge of the roof, and looking off into the distance, "Toothless." Hiccup called.

Toothless didn't answer; instead he reared his head back and roared into the sky. Everyone on Berk heard this. It was Toothless' way of letting everyone know that he was back and better than ever. When the Alpha stopped roaring, he jumped down and landed in front of Hiccup, happy to see him. Hiccup smiled.

"I assume that you're all better now?" Hiccup asked. Toothless nuzzled his head against Hiccup.

"If you don't mind, I'm not gonna speak English from now on unless I absolutely have to." Toothless said, "You practically know what I'm saying anyway when I'm not speaking English." Hiccup was taken aback by this, but he liked the idea.

"Sure Toothless." He said. Toothless smiled and nuzzled him some more, "Just one question." Toothless looked at his rider, "Why do you have your spines glowing?" Hiccup asked. Toothless looked back at his spines.

"I just wanted to look cool." He said. Hiccup chuckled and Toothless looked back at Hiccup. They then heard something land on the roof of the house, and they turned to look at what it was. It was Lars and he was riding Durga.

"You guys coming?" Lars asked.

"Yeah" Hiccup said while nodding. Hiccup mounted Toothless and they flew off with Lars and Durga.

They were soon joined by the rest of the riders and their dragons, Epsilon and Razorwing included.

"Where should we go Chief?" Epsilon asked. Hiccup was silent for a moment before speaking.

"Wherever the wind takes us." Hiccup said.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been swamped with school stuff.**

**Anyway, the thing I wanted to ask everyone was: Are you guys… what's the word… disgusted or hate the idea of Lars and Durga being mates? PM me and tell me if you do or not. I would really like to know. But if you don't like it, well I'm sorry but I don't plan to change that in the future at all. I did originally have Toothless and Durga being mates, but changed it. Don't ask me why because I can't remember. That's all, please PM me to let me know.**

**See you all next time, XenoX out.**


	14. Blood Rage

**It's the first chapter after Gift Of The Snow Fury. So as you could tell by the title, this chapter's not going to be pretty. This chapter is rated M for violence and blood. So if you're squeamish, go away. Otherwise, read on.**

* * *

Blood Rage

*15 Years*

Stormblaze walked through the village by himself. It felt weird going for a walk without Cammy by his side. He and Cammy usually went for walks but today he was doing it alone.

As he walked through the village, he heard a Monstrous Nightmare roar come from somewhere inside the village, and he ran to the source.

"_**Someone must be in trouble," **_He thought to himself. He ran around a corner and saw Cammy fighting a blue and yellow Monstrous Nightmare. He got worried.

"**Cammy!" **Stormblaze called out. Cammy turned her attention towards him.

"**Stormblaze, stay back!" **she ordered. She wasn't paying attention and she was hit by the Nightmare five times before being knocked to the ground. Stormblaze felt the rage boil inside him. His heart-rate skyrocketed and his pupils turned into slits and back again, that happened multiple times.

"**Now it's time to end this," **The Nightmare said.

That's when Stormblaze lost it. His pupils completely turned into slits and roared at the Nightmare as loud as he could. He ran at the blue Dragon and clawed its face multiple times, gashing its face. Stormblaze shot a plasma blast at the Dragon's face, knocking it onto its side and started to claw at its side, gashing it and making it gush out blood. Stormblaze then bit down hard into the Nightmare's neck and didn't let go, causing blood to ooze from its neck and onto Stormblaze's teeth, and the ground.

The Nightmare eventually stopped moving, and died from blood loss and the injuries. Stormblaze let the Nightmare go and stepped back, breathing heavily.

"**Stormblaze?" **Cammy said. Stormblaze shot his attention towards Cammy, his face still dripping with blood, and his eyes still as slits. Cammy backed up a step in fear. Stormblaze's eyes turned back to normal and he slowed his breathing.

He felt the blood on his maw and he used his paw to wipe some of it off. He looked at his paw and stood there frightened when he saw the red blood. He turned to the dead Nightmare that was in a pool of its own blood, and sudden realisation hit him. He had just murdered a Dragon. He was shaking in fear. He looked around and a whole lot of Vikings and Dragons stared at him.

"Did he just kill that Dragon?"  
"Why did he just do that?"  
**"What's wrong with him?"  
"What's the Alpha going to do about this?"**

Stormblaze heard the Vikings and Dragons talk amongst each other.

"**No. I didn't mean it!" **He called out. He tried to walk up to them but they backed away in fear. He turned to Cammy, **"Cammy…" **He started to walk up to Cammy, **"you know I wouldn't…" **but he was cut off by Cammy also backing away in fear, stumbling on her feet and falling onto her side. Cammy's breathing was heavy and frightened.

"**Cammy… I…"** He stopped himself when he stepped in a puddle of water and looked down at his reflection. He saw the blood on his face, but the water was distorted by blood dripping from his face and onto the water. The frightened male looked back up at a frightened Cammy, before turning away and flying off towards the Cove.

"Get out of my way!" Toothless yelled, stepping through the crowed of Vikings and Dragons. He got through the crowed and saw the dead Dragon. The Alpha then saw Cammy, still on the ground and shaking in fear. He walked over to the female. **"Cammy, what happened?" **Toothless asked.

Cammy was too scared to answer. She just sat there shaking.

"Toothless!" Lars called out. Lars, Durga, Yun and Stormfly flew in from above and landed inside the large circle of the crowd.

"Lars," Toothless greeted.

"I felt a Dragon's energy go out," Lars said, looking at the dead Dragon.

"Who could've done this?" Yun asked. Lars turned to his daughter.

"Cammy…" He went over and put his hand on her shoulder, and looked at her with concern, "What happened?" Lars asked. Cammy was finally able to speak.

"Stormblaze… Stormblaze killed that Dragon," She stated in fear. The ones that had just arrived backed up in shock.

"There's no way. Stormblaze would never do something like that?" Stormfly said.

"I always knew Stormblaze was no good," Yun said.

"Yun, shut up!" Durga yelled.

"He seemed to be in an uncontrollable rage," Cammy explained.

"A Blood Rage," Toothless said. "Lars, where's Stormblaze now?" Toothless asked.

"He's at the Cove," Lars answered.

"Cammy, you go and talk to Stormblaze. We'll clean up here," Toothless said. Cammy got frightened again.

"What? Why me?" she asked.

"Because you're Stormblaze's closest friend. If anyone can talk some sense into him it's you," Toothless explained. Cammy thought about it for a second before nodding.

She flew off to the Cove to talk to Stormblaze.

* * *

At the Cove, Stormblaze was washing the blood off his face with the water in the pond. He was still traumatised by the earlier event.

"_**What the fuck is wrong with me?" **_He asked himself, _**"That's never happened to me before." **_He brought his head up after he washed the blood off.

"**S…Stormblaze," **Cammy said. Stormblaze turned his head and looked at her. He panicked and quickly backed away from her.

"**Stay away from me Cammy," **He ordered. Cammy started to walk towards him.

"**No Stormblaze. I'm worried about you," **Cammy said.

"**It's not safe to be around me Cammy. I'm… I'm a monster," **Stormblaze said, covering his face with his wings. Cammy walked up to him and brushed his wings out of the way with her snout.

"**You're not a monster," **Cammy said. Stormblaze looked at her. **"You're my mate," **She said. Stormblaze smiled and uncovered himself with his wings and stood up.

"**Thank you Cammy," **He said. He licked her cheek lovingly.

"**Your Dad said that what you went through was called a Blood Rage," **Cammy explained.

"**A Blood Rage?" **Stormblaze asked.

"**Yeah, I'm not sure what it is, but it might happen again," **Cammy said.

"**It **_**will**_** happen again," **Toothless said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"**Father?"**

"**Are you okay Stormblaze?" **Toothless asked.

"**I'm fine. *sigh* I just can't believe I killed someone," **Stormblaze said.

"**I know your pain," **Toothless said. Stormblaze got frustrated.

"**No you don't. You don't know what it's like," **He said sternly.

"**Yes I do."**

"**Really, how?" **Stormblaze asked in an angry tone.

"**Because it's happened to me before as well!" **Toothless shouted. Cammy and Stormblaze stared at him in silence. **"I was about your age. My father had died and someone mocked his death. It made me so angry and it sent me into a blood rage." **Stormblaze started to feel sorry for his father.

"**The Night Fury I tried to kill was too powerful for me, and I lost. Thankfully no one was injured," **Toothless finished.

"**I… I'm sorry," **Stormblaze said.

"**Don't be, I learnt to control it, as you will learn too," **Toothless said. **"Now come on. We've cleaned everything up in the village."** Stormblaze looked up at his father with uncertainty, and then to his girlfriend.

"**It'll be okay," **Cammy reassured.

"**I've explained what happened to everyone, so they won't be scared of you," **Toothless explained.

"**Ok, thank you," **Stormblaze said.

When they arrived back at the village, everyone had calmed down from the earlier events. Yun had even more distrust in Stormblaze thanks to his blood rage. In the end, everything turned out okay, and things went back to the way they were. The only noticeable change was that the Dragons learnt not to mess with Cammy and Stormblaze anymore.

* * *

**I know, not the best ending, but it will do. I didn't have too much blood and gore than I previously thought, but it's better that way.**

**See you all next time, XenoX out.**


	15. The Dragon Leaders

**This is just a short filler chapter so don't get too excited. Enjoy.**

* * *

The Dragon Leaders

*15 Years*

*The Great Hall*

Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, and Barf and Belch were gathered in the Great Hall, sitting around the fire pit. Cloudjumper stood guard a few feet behind Toothless.

"**Alright Toothless, I'll bite. What did you call us here for?" **Hookfang asked impatiently.

"**I've called you all here because as the Alpha, I protect every Dragon there is," **Toothless started, **"but as I get older, I realise that it just gets harder and harder to lead them on." **The four other Dragons looked at him in concern.

"**I'm going to give you a choice. I want to make you four Dragon Leaders," **Toothless explained. They were all taken completely aback by this.

"**What are you saying Toothless?" **Meatlug asked.

"**I'm saying that all five of us should become Dragon Leaders. If we all lead the Dragons, then we will be able to protect everyone even more than before," **Toothless said. **"Who's with me?" **He asked.

"**We're in," **Barf and Belch said simultaneously.

"**So am I," **Hookfang said.

"**I'll gladly take your offer Alpha," **Meatlug said. Stormfly thought for a moment before looking up at Toothless.

"**If it will give me the opportunity to protect the ones I love, then I'll do it," **Stormfly said. Toothless smiled at his friends.

"**Thank you everyone," **He said.

"**So how will this Dragon Leaders thing work," **Hookfang asked.

"**We will be the leaders of our designated Classes," **Toothless explained.

"**That won't work," **Barf said.

"**There are eight Classes and only five of us," **Belch explained. The Alpha sighed.

"**That has come to my attention, so here's what we'll do. You four will be the Leaders of two Classes each, while I will be the Leader of the Strike Class," **Toothless said.

"**I like that idea," **Stormfly said.

"**Hookfang, because I'm not so sure about you, you'll be the Leader of only the Stoker Class," **Toothless told Hookfang. Hookfang got irritated.

"**What, why?" **He asked.

"**Because knowing you, you would probably take this to your advantage and go mad with power," **Toothless said. Hookfang stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"**Understandable," **He said.

"**Barf, Belch, you will lead the Fear and Mystery Classes," **Toothless said.

"**We won't let you down," **They said.

"**Meatlug, you'll lead the Boulder and Tidal Classes."**

"**Great choice Alpha," **She said.

"**Stormfly…"**

"**I'll be the leader of the Tracker and Sharp Classes," **Stormfly interrupted. Toothless smiled.

"**Very good," **He said. **"I will be the Leader of the Strike Class, but as the Alpha, I will also be the one that leads all Dragons, regardless of Class." **The four other Dragon Leaders nodded their heads. **"Now, let's get the word out.**

* * *

They had gathered all the Dragons that lived on Berk at the Academy. The five Dragon Leaders stood at the stage behind the Academy, with Toothless in the middle. All the Dragons there were chatting amongst each other in growls and grunts. Lars' family was there too, so was the Chief, Hiccup. By this time, Hiccup could fully understand what the Dragons were saying, thanks to Lars' training.

"**How do you think they will take it?" **Stormfly the SharpQueen asked, who was on Toothless right side. Hookfang, who was on his left, huffed.

"**Only one way to find out," **The FireLord said. The Alpha stepped forward.

"**As you all currently know," **he started, his voice echoing and silencing the crowd of Dragons, **"I am the current Alpha of the Dragons. But as I get older, I realise that my ability to protect you all is slowly fading."**

"_What is he talking about?" _Hiccup thought, becoming worried.

"**I cannot do this alone any longer, that is why I have come up with a new order of leadership: The Dragon Leaders."** The crowd of Dragons started talking amongst themselves again, but this time in confusion.

"**I do realise that this may seem a bit odd to some of you, but you will grow accustom to it over time," **Toothless' voice once again echoed through the Academy. **"The Dragon Leader of the Tracker and Sharp Classes, Stormfly," **Stormfly stepped forward, **"will be known as the SharpQueen."** When Toothless finished Stormfly stepped back.

"**The Dragon Leader of the Stoker Class, Hookfang," **he stepped forward, **"will take the title of the FireLord." **Hookfang stepped back.

"**Barf and Belch, the Dragon Leader of the Fear and Mystery Classes," **the Zippleback stepped forward, **"shall be called the ShadowLord." **Barf and Belch stepped back. Meatlug, knowing that she was next, stepped forward.

"**Meatlug will be the Dragon Leader of the Boulder and Tidal Classes, and shall be known as the StoneQueen," **Toothless finished and Meatlug stepped back.

"**But most importantly, I, Toothless the Alpha, will be the Dragon Leader of the Strike Class and all other Classes. Being the Alpha means it is my duty to protect all Dragons, no matter what." **Toothless stated. Hiccup smiled.

"_Toothless, you truly are worthy of being the Alpha," _he thought.

"**When one of us has reached the end of our time, we will pass the title down to who we deem is worthy of being the next Dragon Leader, regardless of gender," **Toothless said. **"That includes the position of Alpha."**

"_**I should work hard, and then maybe one day, I could be the SharpQueen," **_Cammy thought.

"_**Regardless of gender huh? In that case, I need to work my tail off and become the StoneLord," **_Yun thought.

"**We will make a difference in this world, for we are The Five Dragon Leaders."** Toothless proudly stated.

* * *

**Well what did you guys think? I had some trouble with coming up with the names of the different Leaders, but it all worked out in the end.**

**See you all next time, XenoX out.**


End file.
